


Red Riding Hood

by Cerra101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha Nijimura Shuuzou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, GoM are sorta yandere, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Knotting, M/M, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves, alpha mayuzumi chihiro, bottom akashi, everyone's a werewolf except Akashi, he's not human but he doesn't know that yet, kuroko is taller than him by like two inches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerra101/pseuds/Cerra101
Summary: Akashi ends up at a very strange high school. During his last year, he meets some...interesting characters.





	1. Prologue

Akashi Seijuro didn't consider himself to be normal in a world full of average people. So when his father sent him off to a school where everything is less than normal, Akashi doesn't know what to do. Especially when everyone is too "friendly" for his own liking.

Regardless, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 


	2. Chapter One

“Are you lost?”

A soft voice questioned behind the red head as he was looking down at his class schedule. Akashi wasn’t one to ask for help so when he had been given his schedule for the remaining semester by the school advisor, he didn’t even ask where he was supposed to be going.

“Ah, what gave it away?” Akashi asked the other student, who had powdered blue hair that matched his eyes that seemed to be staring right through him.

“I’ve just never seen someone like you around here before. It’s actually a rarity. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, the Treasurer for our lovely school. You are?” Kuroko had stepped closer to Akashi and the red head noticed that Kuroko was just a few inches taller than him up close. He stuck out his hand before replying.

“Akashi Seijuro, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Akashi watched idly as Kuroko reached out to shake his hand but he was a bit shocked when Kuroko leaned down to kiss knuckles. He didn’t know what to do at the suddenly behavior but decided to just let it go. After all he as in unknown territory and didn’t know of the customs the students had here, though he was a  
bit freaked out.

“Allow me to lead the way to your class.” Kuroko told him while gently taking Akashi’s schedule out of his hands and merely glancing over it before handing it back. “Let’s go, I know exactly where you should be heading.”

Akashi found himself trailing behind Kuroko as student gave him all kinds of looks that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He knew that his blazing red hair was a sight to see but he didn’t think people would be staring this hard at him. It made him feel a bit self-conscious. Akashi straightened out his school uniform as if that was the reason people were staring at him but soon gave up when he realized that there was nothing wrong with it at all.

“Are you nervous?” Kuroko asked him startling the red head just a bit.

“Not really, it’s just that everyone is staring at me. Is there something wrong with my attire? Perhaps, I’m not wearing something correctly.”

“You look fine, Akashi-kun. Everyone here is just…in shock, I supposed.” Kuroko told him truthfully as they headed down another hallway.

“Why would they be shocked? I’m nothing special.” Akashi nearly ran into Kuroko’s back because of how he had suddenly stopped walking. "Kuroko, is there something wrong?"

"Never say that you aren't special, Akashi-kun. You're attending this school so that must mean that you're one of a kind. We don't have a lot of students like you." Kuroko sounded way too ominous for Akashi's liking but when he was going to question him about it, they had finally arrived at their destination.

"This is your classroom. If you want, I could walk you in. It's no problem for me." Kuroko told him but Akashi declined his offer.

"Thank you but I can handle it from here on out. I'll see you around." Akashi gave Kuroko a small smile before opening the classroom door and disappearing behind it. Kuroko stood their for a few seconds contemplating on whether or not he should've walked him in any way because the people at his school tended to be a bit violent with fresh meat. Even though Akashi seemed to be strong, Kuroko felt this urge to protect him as if he was one of his own; as if he belonged to his pack. Kuroko sighed deeply while running a hand through his hair and turned around to continue on his journey towards the Gym.

Akashi didn't know what to make of his classmates but everyone seemed to be friendly. A girl had tried to hold his hand on multiple occasions while a boy that sat next to him kept sending him flirtatious notes during class. Akashi certainly didn't know what to make of this behavior at all and deemed that this school really did enjoy skinship because of how many people were just dying to touch him or just simply be in his presence.

When the bell rung for lunch, Akashi found himself wandering into the lunch room with no idea where he was going to sit. At a rather long table, sat a few people but he knew that he wasn't going to be left to his thoughts if he sat down next to them. Regardless, Akashi was starving and wasn't going to let his antisocial behavior get in the way of eating his home made meal. He sat down at the table ignore the student two seats away from him and began to open up his lunch box to eat. He was so thankful that the head maid that worked for his family was so kind enough to prepare his meals and keep him company since his Father was always in his office or away on business trips. While Akashi was in his thoughts, he was surprised when students started to talk louder than before. He lifted his head up to figure out what was going on and nearly jumped when he noticed that Kuroko was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. Did I scare you?" A playful smile danced on Kuroko's lips but Akashi wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You seem to be pretty popular around here." Akashi gestured to all the students that were watching he exchange. Kuroko barely even looked at anyone else but him and for some reason Akashi found his face turn hot.

"I suppose I am. Anyway, the reason why I came over here is because I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for lunch on the rooftop." Kuroko's offer caused for a few students that were listening in to their conversation to squeal loudly.

"I would love to go!" A girl screamed out.

"Me too! I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to!"

"It's not fair! Kuroko should ask us too!"

"Ah, well, it seems you are very well liked around here. I shall join you for lunch but only if you explain to me why everyone is making a big deal out of this." Akashi closed his lunch box again and was going to stand up when he noticed that Kuroko was holding out a hand to him. Akashi glanced up at him through his eyelashes before gently grabbing the hand and allowing Kuroko to help him up out of his seat. At this, the screaming fans only continued to gush louder.

"I don't know how to tell you this but my friends and I are well liked at this school because of our reputation on the basketball team. We're very good at what we do for our school." Kuroko had lead Akashi out into the hallways with a tight grasp on his hand and all Akashi could do was wander why he didn't pull away yet.

"Basketball? I didn't think someone like you would enjoy such a sport. If anything, I thought that you would be more like me." Akashi admitted and Kuroko looked back to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you and I seem very similar, from our mannerisms to how we act around others. Though I use to enjoy the sport when I was little, I would much rather prefer shogi and a cup of warm green tea." Akashi could already picture what he was going to do when he got home and couldn't help but smile just a bit. When he looked back at Kuroko, he noticed that the latter was staring at him and that they had stopped walking up the stairwell. "Did I say something strange?"

"No, Akashi-kun. I just enjoy hearing you talk." Kuroko continued walking again while Akashi tsked a little under his breath.

Kuroko is really good at flirting when it's only my first day here, Akashi thought to himself as he followed the bluenette.

"Hello, everyone. I'm back with a guest." Kuroko said as soon as he opened the rooftop doors. Akashi was blinded by the sunlight until his eyes adjusted to see five people hanging out in a circle eating their lunch. They all turned to look at Kuroko, who had an indescribable look on his face while he nudged Akashi in front of him so that everyone could see him.

"Ah, um, hello, I am Akashi Seijuro. I take it that you're Kuroko's friends?" Akashi didn't get why he was being so unprofessional around them but their was this aura that each person was emitting that caused something in him to shiver a bit.

"Kurokocchi, you weren't lying!" A blonde student said while getting up from his spot on the ground. He hurried over to Akashi, who didn't know what to expect from him, and stared him down. "I'm Kise Ryouta! It's nice to finally meet you! We're been waiting for your return- ow!"

"Stop talking, you idiot. I swear he runs his mouth too much. Anyway, Nijimura Shuuzou. I'll introduce you to everyone else. The tall purple giant is Murasakibara Atsushi, the green haired tree is Midorima Shintarou, and the dark haired asshole is Aomine Daiki. Of course, you already met Kuroko." Nijimura offered his hand for Akashi to shake after he hit Kise upside the head and hesitantly the red head too it. He gasped softly at the sudden shock that shot up his arm once their hands touched and glanced up at Nijimura's face to see that his silver eyes were glowing eerily. Akashi felt him squeeze his hand a bit before Kuroko placed a hand on the taller's shoulder.

"Easy, you're going to scare him." Kuroko whispered to his captain while making sure Akashi didn't hear a word he said. Nijimura blinked rapidly to concentrate on what he was doing. He quickly released Akashi's hand before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about that. Everything's fine, right guys?!" Nijimura quickly turned towards his friends whose eyes were also glowing faintly as they stared at the red head but they quickly averted their gaze when Akashi looked at them.

"Yeah, everything's good." The rainbow haired students grunted out causing Akashi to frown just a bit but it was barely noticed as Kuroko led him towards the others so that he could sit down to eat.

Akashi didn't notice that these weren't your typical students.


	3. Chapter Two

Akashi declared that Kuroko and his friends seemed to be really interesting. During lunch he had focused on listening to them as they interacted with each other and he found out that there was something that made him become drawn to them. Especially to Nijimura. Every time the raven head talked to him or even smile, Akashi couldn't help but look at him in awe and blush a bit. They were all quite handsome that was something Akashi knew that he could admit. In his later classes, Akashi was accompanied by Kuroko since he didn't want the red head to travel alone which seemed to be weird.

"I can find my way just fine." Akashi had told him when Kuroko had insisted he joined him.

"Pardon me, Akashi-kun, but I would feel better if I was the one to walk with you." Kuroko told him in response without even going into detail about why he felt uncomfortable with Akashi walking alone.

During that class, Akashi had to stay away from the other students because they kept trying to touch him again. One guy had even tried to sniff his neck which resulted in Akashi shoving him away because there was nothing normal about that. It didn't matter if their customs were different then what he was use to. Akashi was now waiting for his ride to show up and it was easy that his father forgot to summon someone to pick him up but he didn't mind. The longer he stayed away from that empty house, the better.

"Aka-chin, are you waiting for your ride too?" Akashi turned around to come face to face with a stomach. He glanced up to see that the sun was blocked from his view and replaced by a purple haze.

"Why yes I am, Murasakibara. I see that you're by yourself."

"The others had to go do something but I wanted to come talk to you some more since we didn't get to at lunch." Murasakibara spoke with a lazy tone that Akashi found childlike but endearing at the same time.

"Well, I apologize for that. What did you want to talk about?" Akashi asked the giant but all Murasakibara did was stare at him lazily with a small smile. The giant raised his humongous hand and placed it on Akashi's head before gently ruffling the silky strands.

"Aka-chin is small and cute like a strawberry. I could just eat you up." Murasakibara mumbled out the last part but Akashi could hear it clearly as his cheeks redden. Okay, maybe he isn't as childlike as I thought, Akashi thought to himself. Akashi closed his eyes as Murasakibara continued to pet his head gently. "Do you like this Aka-chin?"

"It feels very nice." Akashi admitted but frowned a bit when he heard voices calling them. He opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to see Kise and Aomine heading over to where they were standing.

"Akashicchi, why aren't you home yet? It's starting to get dark and you know what they say about staying out when the sun is gone." Kise walked closer to them while Aomine treaded behind him yawning.

"What do they say?" Akashi asked Kise.

"Huh?"

"What do people say when you stay out after dark?" Akashi watched as Kise blushed a bit while stammering. Murasakibara gave Akashi a pat on his head before finally removing his hand.

"Aka-chin is so clever."

"I was just asking a simple question." Akashi admitted but Kise was right about it getting dark and he began to wonder where his ride was. He looked down at his watch and sighed irritatingly.

"Hey, would you like for us to walk you home?" Aomine asked when he noticed how distressed Akashi was becoming.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just wait a little bit longer."

"If Akashicchi says so. Come on, Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi, let's go to the convenience store!" Kise grabbed both of his friends and dragged them down the sidewalk while Akashi waved goodbye with a small smile on his face. They were such friendly people, Akashi didn't think he deserved their kindness. He sat down on a nearby bench to continue to wait for his ride.

After what seemed like ages, Akashi gave up on walking and decided to walk home by himself. The street lights had already turned on by then but he didn't feel safe. Instead, it felt like someone was watching him in the shadows every time he past by an alleyway. Akashi took a deep breath while noticing that tonight was a full moon since the light was shining down on him so brightly. He stopped walking to take in the gorgeous sight above him.

"What's someone like you doing out so late?" A voice called out behind him causing Akashi to turn around in confusion. It was a man wearing a school uniform similar to his very own but Akashi doesn't remember seeing him around on campus.

"I'm just walking home." Akashi uttered out while making sure they had enough distance in between them. The man just grinned at him eerily while licking his lips hungrily. A disgusted shiver ran down Akashi's body and he found himself backing away slowly. "I need to be going now."

"Not so fast, I want to play first." The man lunged forward to grab Akashi's arm but as soon as he did there was a low growl from the alleyway across from them. Akashi could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as a tall dark figure hid in the shadow of the alleyway and the only thing Akashi could make out were silver eyes glowing intensely. His skin was covered in goosebumps as the figure walked into the light revealing Nijimura with his shoulders slouched forward and hands in his pockets.

"Ah? It's just you. At first I thought that it was someone threatening." The man told Nijimura, who just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Get out of here, Haizaki." Nijimura seemed to growl out as he got closer to shield Akashi from the other man. Haizaki started to laugh loudly but he backed off like Nijimura said. Akashi could feel his heart settling down as Haizaki made his way back down the street but not without turning around to glare at them.

"How long do you think you can keep him from me?"

"Long enough to keep thugs like you at bay." Nijimura turned around to look at Akashi, who didn't know what to make off the situation but once he made eye contact with those silver like eyes all his worries went away. Nijimura leaned forward to place a hand on his cheek and gently turned his head this way and that.

"Are you okay?" Nijimura's voice was so soft Akashi barely heard it over the blood rushing to his face.

"I-I'm fine." Akashi wanted to curse himself for stuttering like that but Nijimura didn't seem to mind as he caresses his knuckles against his cheek. There was something about the way Nijimura was looking at him that made Akashi feel so fuzzy inside and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'll walk you home before it gets too late. Let's get going before more freaks come out." Nijimura didn't hesitate to grab Akashi's hand and lead the way towards his home.

"How did you know I was here?" Akashi asked after he had calmed his beating heart.

"Kise texted me about how you were waiting outside the school alone. I was just getting off my part time job when I found you. Good thing I did, huh?" Nijimura gave him a smile which Akashi couldn't help but return.

"I'm glad that you're here." He told the taller male, who looked as if he was blushing a bit. Akashi could tell just by how red his ears were turning.

"I'm glad I was too, Akashi."

 


	4. Chapter Three

The very next day at school, Akashi was surprised to see that Nijimura was standing in front of the classroom he was now done with for the day. The raven head clearly looked agitated as he leaned up against the wall with his book bag hanging off of his shoulder and Akashi couldn't help but stare at him. After a while, Nijimura realized that he was staring and Akashi watched amusingly as his ears turned red again.

"I was waiting on you."

"Really? And why would that be?" Akashi questioned with a small smirk on his lips. Nijimura rubbed the back of his neck uneasily before he smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize that we have class right now, correct." Akashi watched as Nijimura continued to turn red while trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Yes, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Where are you planning on going?" Akashi asked and he couldn't help but smile a little when Nijimura had looked shocked at him. The taller male grabbed his hand to entwine their fingers causing Akashi to blush just about before leading him down the hallway. As they were walking, Akashi noticed that they weren't alone.

"Hello, Kuroko."

"Hello, Akashi-kun, I didn't think that you would notice me." Kuroko had been standing next to Nijimura the entire time apparently and Akashi felt a little bit unsettled that he didn't notice at all.

"Well, I didn't at first but then I realized that something didn't quite feel right. Are you perhaps skipping with us?"

"Yes and so are the others. We were going to go play basketball at the court near my favorite milkshake shop." Kuroko looked so serious about getting a milkshake that Akashi couldn't help but chuckle a little at him. Even Nijimura smiled a bit at him as they walked down the hallway to leave the school at a different exit because they didn't want anyone to catch them.

"Yo, Akashi, you actually made it." Aomine announced once he spot the three students coming out of the back of the school. Akashi greeted them all before they headed down the sidewalk.

"We're going to change out of our uniforms when we get there so no one gets suspicious as to why we aren't in school. In all honesty, I didn't expect that you would join us on our endeavor. It is your second day after all." Midorima commented while carrying a frog plushie. Akashi had been eyeing it suspicious but decided to just go with the flow of things.

"I'll have you know that I can be quite rebellious when I want to be. I wasn't really feeling like learning today anyway, believe it or not." Akashi felt shocked at his own words since he had always attended class but ever since he met this group, he's been wanting to spend more time with them and if that meant skipping then so be it.

"Akashicchi is such a rebel." Kise joked slightly but he ended up blushing when Akashi smiled at him gently. That smile sent goosebumps across his skin and caused his heart to palpitated. He didn't even know that his eyes were brightening until Aomine had hit him upside the head. "Aominecchi that hurt!"

"Then stop zoning out like that!" Aomine retorted while crossing his arms. Kise pouted sorrowfully before the facade was gone and he was back to his usual cheery self.

As soon as they made it to the basketball court, Akashi found himself sitting down on the bleachers to read a book that he needed to write a report on later. Not only was he actively getting work done, he was always watching over the others belongings so that no one stole anything. Kuroko had asked him if he wanted to play but he turned down the offer and began to read.

The weather that day was practically nice as spring was now in full bloom allowing him to smell the flowers near by and listen to birds chirping happily in their nests. Spring had always been Akashi's favorite season while Winter was definitely a close second. After reading the chapters he needed, Akashi found himself heading over to a vending machine across the way to get water bottles for the boys who were working so hard. He was about to return to the bleachers when he ended up bumping into a large chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Akashi apologized as he glanced up to the man that was glaring down at him weirdly. Akashi gripped the six water bottles tightly to his chest while trying to move pass the stranger but the man was soon joined by his friends.

"You're not going anywhere." The stranger grunted out while walking closer. Akashi found himself backing up at the sudden invasion of privacy and swallowed thickly.

"May I ask why?" Akashi questioned softly but the man ignored him by grabbing his arm roughly to pull him close and press his nose against his throat. "G-get away from me!"

"You're an Omega alright. You smell absolutely amazing." The brute of a man told him but Akashi didn't understand a single wage was saying as he tried to get away from him.

"Unhand me this instance!" Akashi yelled out with redden cheeks from feeling so uncomfortable. The man and his friends just sneered at him while leaning in closer to him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Akashi sighed out in relief of here his new found friends' voices and the sound of footsteps hurrying over to where Akashi was being held hostage.

"Nijimura-"

"Oh look who it is! The rainbow nerds coming to light once again. Move along kids, this is for adults only." The guy holding Akashi's arm snarled out in an animalistic fashion that Akashi wasn't sure was possible. Nijimura seemed to not take well with that response as he stepped forward to confront them.

"He's with us so let him go or else."

"Or else what kid? You and your Skittle colored friends are gonna run home? That's what you should be doing anyway because we found the Omega here first. He's our bitch now." The man looked down at Akashi's wide eyes as he said that last part and time seemed to stop as Nijimura punched the guy so hard in his jaw, he released his hold on the red head.

Akashi quickly moved out of the way when fist began to be thrown around between his friends and those strange men. He didn't know what to do but watch idly from the side lines as they fought and Akashi was more than surprised when Kuroko punched someone with a strange look of angry on his face. Out of everyone, Akashi thought that Kuroko would be the least violent but it seemed like the bluenette was proving him wrong. A loud whistle resonated through the basketball court catching everyone's attention and the next thing Akashi knows, he's being picked up by Midorima as everyone scattered when the police showed up to break up the fight.

Still holding onto the water bottles he had purchased from the vending machine, Akashi allowed for Midorima to carry him wherever they were heading. The group moved quickly through the streets, not even caring that they were running into other people. After a few minutes, they made it to a quiet neighborhood in front of a yellow colored house that had flowers decorating the yard. Kuroko was now in front of everyone as he pulled out a key to unlock the front door. Midorima still had a tight grip on him when they entered the house that must've been where Kuroko lived and once the door was closed, Akashi was finally released.

"This is my grandmother's home. She's not going to be here for a while so please make yourself comfortable." Kuroko told him while taking the water bottles out of his hands. Akashi smiled at him before frowning.

"I don't understand what happened. Why were those men talking about me like I was an object? Why were you all getting so riled up because of it? Do you know them?" Akashi asked the six men, who were crowded around the living room.

"Those men have no respect for people like you, Akashicchi! We had to protect you!" Kise declared before wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"People like me? What exactly does that mean, Kise?" Akashi didn't understand what was going on and he was beginning to feel a little bit agitated. Kise bit his bottom lip before turning to look at Nijimura since he was their leader after all. Said man was sitting on the couch resting his head against the back off it with his eyes closed and if Akashi didn't know any better he would think that he was asleep.

"Akashi, we're friends, right?" The raven haired male asked not even moving an inch. Akashi stared at him for a second not knowing what to do.

"Of course."

"Then I need for you to trust us. Whenever something or someone messes with you, tell them that you're with me. That way we can protect you properly. I don't want those freaks putting their hands on you ever again."

"You and I want the same thing then." Akashi commented while crossing his arms. A hand was gently placed on his shoulders causing him to turn around to see Kuroko standing there with a bruise on his cheek.

"We protect each other, Akashi-kun. In a way we're like a family and if you want, you can join us but Nijimura-kun is right. You have to trust us in order for you to be safe and understand what's going on. Can you do that?" Kuroko seemed to be looking right into his soul as he said those words that shook Akashi to the core. The red head didn't know how to respond but found himself nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I trust you- Murasakibara, what are you doing?!" Akashi exclaimed when he was suddenly grabbed by the giant. The purple haired male placed him on his lap before draping himself over Akashi's shoulders.

"Aka-chin looked like he needed a hug. I can always hug you whenever you're feeling down, Aka-chin." Murasakibara rested his head on Akashi's and gently nuzzled the red strands. A sense to protect the smaller male over came him and Murasakibara found himself growling softly. Akashi couldn't help but let out a few laughs at how the giant was nuzzling up to him like he was a giant puppy and reached up to pet his head. The sound of his laughter echoed through the house while the others watched the interaction.

"Don't squeeze him too hard. You might hurt him!" Aomine called out to the giant but Murasakibara barely spared him a glance.

"Mine-chin should mind his own business."

"Oi-"

"Let's not fight anymore. I've had enough of that in one day." Midorima commented instantly breaking up any type of conflict in the room. Nijimura opened his eyes and sat up on the couch before sighing heavily. He glanced over to where Akashi was doting Murasakibara with affection and turned to Kuroko, who was watching as well.

"The full moon is tomorrow. How do you think we are going to behave now that he is back in our lives?" Kuroko suddenly asked him quietly so that the others wouldn't hear. Nijimura ran a hand down his face before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know but I'm sure tomorrow night we're going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	5. Chapter Four

The very next day turned out to be even more taxing then before. Akashi had to catch up on the material he missed the day before and his teachers kept giving him the evil eye because of the fact that he did skip. He knew that they wouldn't confront him though because of his family's reputation but it didn't excuse him for what he did. Despite their vague warnings yesterday, his friends turned out to be pretty relaxed when no one was threatening his existence. They hung out during gym casually tossing back and forth a basketball while talking about trivia things. He also found out a lot of interesting information about them as well.

Kuroko knew sign language.

Nijimura had a younger sister.

Murasakibara would always have room for sweets.

Midorima believed whole heartedly in horoscopes.

Aomine had a thing for naps and boobs.

Kise worked as a part time model.

Akashi really didn't think that he would find a more interesting group of people until he met all of them. That is until one day he had been surprised by someone that seemed familiar but was also way too different. The red head had just arrived at school and was heading towards his cubby when he had bumped into someone. He lost his balance for a few seconds but quickly recovered when a hand grabbed his arm to steady him. Akashi had let out a sigh of relief and was going to think the person that saved him from humiliation but froze in his spot.

"Kuroko?" Akashi questioned because this person looked like Kuroko but so different at the same time. The look alike snarled his lips up at the misguided response and released him roughly before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Don't mistake me with that pipsqueak." The stranger told him and Akashi immediately knew that this wasn't his beloved friend.

"Ah, I'm sorry. If anything, you both look different." Akashi could tell that they did since he was now looking at him properly. This person was much taller than Kuroko, probably at Nijimura's height, with dark grey hair and dead eyes to match. His posture indicated that he could care less about anything that went on around him.

"Whatever. So, you're the red head that everyone keeps talking about? I can see the appeal."

He might not be Kuroko but he was a flirt just like him, Akashi thought to himself grimly and tried not to let the comment get to him.

"I suppose I am. Akashi Seijuro, and you are?" He stretched out his hand so that the taller male could shake it at his introduction.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Akashi smiled gently as he shook his hand but jumped a bit as electricity shot up his arm and sent goosebumps all over his skin. Akashi looked up at Mayuzumi through his bangs to see that the male was staring at him weirdly. Those dead eyes seemed to have flickered to life at the contact of their hands just like what had happened with Nijimura. Why was his eyes glowing so mysteriously? Akashi doesn't know how long they stood their staring at each other but when a low growling sound rippled through the air, they released each other to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Nijimura came forth to place a protective arm around Akashi's shoulder and though the smaller male didn't seem to mind, Mayuzumi bristled at the contact.

"I was just introducing myself." Akashi told him while noticing how Nijimura seemed to be incredibly restless today. "Are you feeling well? You're shaking."

"Ah, I'm fine. Let's just get you to class." Nijimura didn't hesitate to direct him in the opposite direction of Mayuzumi and Akashi was a tad bit upset that he didn't even get to tell him goodbye. Mayuzumi just scoffed at Nijimura, who looked back at him with bright silver eyes that promised him a world of pain if he ever got close to Akashi again. It was amusing that Nijimura thought that he was going to be threatened like that.

"Game on, Shuuzou."

~

There was something different in the air that Akashi didn't understand. He had been in his room preparing to go to bed when he felt like someone was calling his name from outside though when he went out to his patio, he heard nothing. Akashi had stood at the railing looking up at the full moon that seemed to be beckoning him closer the longer he stood out there and he felt himself yearning to touch the moon; to bathe in its light. As soon as he thought this, Akashi had hurried inside because frankly he was thinking ludicrous things. Why on earth would he want to touch the moon? It didn't make any sense to him so he got into bed and tried his best to go to sleep.

Not even a few minutes later, there was a soft tap on his patio door that was barely noticeable but seemed to get louder as time went on. Akashi groaned out in exhaustion as he turned back on his lamp to see what was going on. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he soft a tall hunched over figure tapping on the glass door with a sharp nail. Akashi would have most likely had a heart attack at the scary sight but sighed loudly when he recognized Nijimura standing there. He got out of his bed to go unlock the patio door not even questioning that his friend had climbed three stories to get to his room.

"What are you doing out there? It's nearly ten at night." Akashi questioned him as he welcomed the raven haired male into his room. He closed the patio door back to stop any cold sore from getting in before turning his attention to the other male.

"Wanted...to...see you." Nijimura's voice sounded strange to Akashi's ears and he cleared his throat a little due to the fact that he was nervous.

"You would've seen me tomorrow." Akashi circled his friend warily to see why he was acting so strange but was met with hungry glowing eyes. Eyes that glowed so brightly, they outshine the lamp that was on.

"Couldn't...wait....need you...now."

Akashi wasn't mentally or physically prepared for when Nijimura had tackled him on his bed. The action had shocked him to the core and the raw look of hungry on his face made things even more confusing. Akashi felt defenseless when Nijimura leaned down to bury his nose against his neck; scenting him and allowing for Akashi's scent to calm him down.

"N-Nijimura, what is the meaning of this?" Akashi felt embarrassed for stuttering but when he felt lips brush against his pulse, his body shivered at the contact and he found his fist clenching onto the taller's shirt. Nijimura pulled back a little to look at him properly and Akashi gasped softly at the sight of how his pupils were vertical, his canine teeth were sharper, and the only sound omitting from him was a low growl.

"Nijimura-mhmph!" Akashi couldn't even say anything because the latter had surged forward to claim his lips hungry. Ruby colored eyes widen in shock but soon his eyes were fluttering shut the longer they kissed. His fingers found themselves entangled in dark strands of hair while Nijimura kissed him so feverishly as if Akashi was water and he had been parched for decades.

Nijimura didn't hesitate to unbutton the silk pajama shirt with nimble fingers which was sorta difficult because of his nails and ended up ripping the material off of the smaller boy. Akashi moaned softly into his mouth and the sound of it went straight to his cock. The raven haired man ran his hands down the expanse of pale skin before his sharp nails ran over rose bud colored nipples. The red head panted into his mouth and unconsciously began rocking his hips into Nijimura's.

A low growl escape him and he finally pulled away from the kiss to run a flat tongue over the buds causing them to harden. Nijimura dipped his fingers into Akashi's pajama pants to pull them down to his ankles and placed kisses all the way down his stomach before gently grabbing a hold of the boy's cock.

"N-ngh, N-Nijimura-" Akashi groaned loudly when Nijimura mouthed the tip of his erection before taking it all into his mouth. Shaky hands grabbed at his hair and tugged at the strands while he sucked greedily on the appendage. He knew that he had to be careful not to cut Akashi on his teeth while he bobbed his head to taste the saltiness of his precum. Once Akashi did release himself into his mouth, Nijimura swallowed it all quickly and began to slowly redress the smaller boy. When the two of them made eye contact, Nijimura smirked to himself as Akashi's eyes shined a bright gold while staring back at him. He leaned forward to press his forehead against the latter's and breathed in his presence.

"You've...been.....gone....for so....long...my Phoenix." Nijimura licked his chapped lips while trying his best to pronounce his words. The animal inside of him was aching the get out since the full moon was at its highest and the fact that his Akashi, no, their Akashi was back made him even more excited but he couldn't leave.

Not yet.

Akashi reached up to cup his cheek with his right hand while a kind smile graced his lips. A smile that Nijimura had gotten himself familiar with all those years ago. Golden eyes melted into silver ones as they kissed again but this time it was much more passionate.

Their Phoenix was finally back.


	6. Chapter Five

"Akashi, you're acting different today." Aomine looked down at Akashi in confusion but he knew why Akashi looked different. It wasn't that difficult to tell since Nijimura had confirmed the fact that their Phoenix was back.

The thing was that they didn't know for how long.

"Really? Well, is that a good thing?" Akashi rubbed at his ruby colored eyes before resting his back against his chest. They were sitting on the roof waiting for the others to show up for lunch and Akashi had to admit that he was feeling a tad bit unusual today. For example, when he saw Aomine up here his heart beat sped up while his hands became clammy. He couldn't resist nuzzling his head into his chest to surround himself in his presence to get covered in his scent. There was something in him that was purring at how strong and muscular he was.

"I mean I suppose so. I just didn't think that you would want to be all cuddly with me. Maybe Murasakibara, Kise or even Midorima." Aomine seemed to be nervous with the way that Akashi was looking at him with half lidded eyes that were almost predatory.

"But I want to be close to you, Daiki." Akashi leaned closer to him with every word while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"D-daiki?" Aomine swallowed thickly at how his name left those pink lips so seductively. He didn't think that Phoenix would behave this way once they were together again but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it.

"That is your name isn't it? Why are you acting so afraid? Isn't this what you wanted when you first saw me, Daiki?" Akashi pulled back a little to show off how those ruby gems in his eyes turned golden at a blink of an eye causing Aomine's breath to get caught in his throat.

"It really is you, huh? We thought that we would never see you again."

"I've always been around, Daiki. You just haven't been looking hard enough."

"That's bullshit. We looked for you everywhere. Every day we tried to hunt you down but you kept disappearing." Aomine grabbed Akashi's face to look at it properly and those gold eyes just shined intensely into indigo ones. "Why did you choose Akashi?"

"He suits my personality does he not? From a wealthy family, incredibly smart, his mannerism is something that I admire too. Plus, he's pretty and tiny enough to just curl up against you like a nice little kitten." Aomine could feel his pants tightening as the red head moved his hips against his admitting a soft groan from the taller male. Akashi leaned closer so that their noses were brushing up against each other and he could see that Aomine's eyes were darkening the closer their lips came to touching but the kiss never came because the roof top door opened then his eyes faded back to red again.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?! I wanted to cuddle Akashicchi!" The yellow haired male hurried over to where they were sitting and Akashi chuckled softly as he was pulled into Kise's embrace.

"Oi, Kise! I wasn't finished holding him yet!" Aomine was flustered at how fast everything was moving. All Kise did in response to him was stick out his tongue which riled Aomine up even more. "You bastard!"

"It's nice to see you too, Kise." Akashi smiled fondly at the puppy like teen causing Kise to squeal loudly while rubbing his cheeks against Akashi's hair.

"Akashicchi is so cute!"

"Aka-chin, hello." Murasakibara and Midorima where next to make it onto the rooftop to greet him but not even five minutes later, Kuroko appeared with Nijimura.

As soon as Akashi made eye contact with Nijimura, he felt something take over his body and it was like his skin set itself on fire. Akashi licked his lips since they were tingling weirdly and found himself nuzzling into Kise's chest while eyeing Nijimura suspiciously. He actually didn't know why he was staring at the raven haired male in the first place but something told him that it had something to deal with last night.

But I don't really remember last night. Oddly though, I woke up in completely different pajamas, Akashi thought to himself as he zoned out of the conversation.

"Akashi-kun is more distant now. Last night must have triggered him. You were right." Kuroko breathed out to Nijimura, who was busy staring at the red head.

"Yeah but we're not the only ones that know Phoenix is back in town. Mayuzumi is back as well." Nijimura turned to look at Kuroko to see that his face was suddenly full of shock.

"Really? It has been some time since we've seen Mayuzumi-kun. I shall pay him a visit later."

"If you want my permission, you got it already. You don't have to sound so mysterious." Nijimura reached over to gently squeeze Kuroko's shoulder while the bluenette nodded his head. "Don't do anything too reckless though. Even though the full moon passed already, we will still feel it's affect on us."

"I know but if he says or does anything, I won't hesitate." Kuroko's eyes were stone cold as he thought about the other male and Nijimura was slightly worried about him but he knew how protective Kuroko got when anyone threatened to take away their Phoenix. So, he decided to let him go do what he needed to.

"Yeah, I know you won't."

~

Kuroko had waited for the classroom to fan out before he went in when Mayuzumi was packing his bags. He had closed the door behind him without making his presence known but Mayuzumi already knew that he was near as a smirk covered his lips.

"I've been wondering when you were coming to see me." He announced while taking his attention away from his book bag. Kuroko stood in the shadows to make himself more ominous. "You really haven't changed, Tetsuya."

"Don't say my name like we're familiar with one another." Kuroko surprised himself a little when he snapped at the taller male. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"But aren't we? Anyway, I can already tell what you want to say to me. 'Stay away from Akashi-kun. He doesn't belong to you.' Well, he doesn't belong to you either, kid." He mocked the shorter male before chuckling to himself as if Kuroko was a joke.

"You're testing my patience. Why did you suddenly come back to Tokyo when you know that he will never leave with you?" Kuroko watched Mayuzumi's usually bored face transform into something else. Something a little bit more sinister than Kuroko was comfortable with.

"Isn't It obvious? I want the Phoenix before he disappears again. You and your pack have had him long enough. It's time that he returns to Kyoto where he belongs."

"You do realize that we were his first ever? That we will protect him from disgusting fouls like you? The other packs wouldn't even have known of his existence if we had been careful enough. Phoenix will stay in Tokyo and he will stay with us." Kuroko clenched his fist when Mayuzumi had started to laugh in a snarky matter. He didn't understand what was so funny.

"Try telling that to everyone else, Tetsuya. You and your pack don't understand what power you hold in your hands. He needs a pack that will rise him up, not tear him down into some whore." Mayuzumi had expected the attack before Kuroko had even moved. The blue haired boy's eyes were glowing a dangerous icy blue color as he lunged at the latter. Mayuzumi just smirked at him while grabbing his fist before it came in contact with his cheek and twisting his wrist in an old angle. Kuroko gritted his teeth in frustration and grabbed Mayuzumi's shirt to slam him up against the wall.

"If you ever talk about him like that again, I'll tear you apart with my teeth and send your scalped head back to Kyoto to set an example to your pack! Akashi-kun is staying with us even if that means we have to go to war. Do not underestimate my pack, Mayuzumi Chihiro." The iciness in Kuroko's tone set the room temperature to below zero and it pulsated with the power he was emitting from him. Mayuzumi took in his wild eyes but just brushed him off causing Kuroko to growl at him threateningly.

"I see how it must been then. Well, Kuroko Tetsuya, if you want a war, you got it." Mayuzumi grabbed his back pack before disappearing in plain sight. Kuroko could feel himself panting harshly and tried his best to control the animal within him. He quickly covered his mouth when he felt his teeth sharpening and hurried out of the room so no one could see him wolf out. Panic filled his body when his nails slowly began to grow longer as he lost control.

No, I can't do it here. I'll get in trouble if I do it here, Kuroko thought to himself in a frenzy as he rushed through the hallways.

 _Tetsuya_.

Kuroko found himself freezing in his steps when he heard a soft voice say his name in a familiar tone that sent chills across his body.

_Tetsuya, come find me._

Kuroko growled deeply as he turned around and hurried the sound of that voice. Phoenix was calling him and he didn't want to keep the other waiting after he so valiantly defended him.

_Tetsuya, hurry._

The voice led him to a dark empty classroom that he nearly charged into to hide himself from prying eyes and Kuroko couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Akashi was sitting at a desk with his eyes closed near the window where the sun had began to set, covering that porcelain doll like face with different color hues. He slowly opened his eyes revealing nothing but gold that Kuroko had gotten so use to back in the old days and he found himself steeping closer.

"Tetsuya, you're losing control. Why's that?" Akashi asked him while his eyes zoned in on how dilated his eyes were.

"Y-you're...honor had to be...defended....I couldn't..help myself." Kuroko licked this sharper canines as he tried not to cut his tongue on them. Akashi smiled at that before reaching up to his neck to loosen the tie that they were required to wear. He then loosen the buttons on his shirt while Kuroko's eyes took in the cream colored flesh skin revealed to him; he could feel his mouth watering. Akashi smirked at him before staring right at him as he undid the last button.

"Come, Tetsuya. Let me take care of you."


	7. Chapter Six

Soft gasps filled the empty classroom along with the occasional grunts as Kuroko sucked on the skin located underneath Akashi's jaw. He had placed the red head on top of the desk he had been sitting at and didn't waste any time attacking him with kisses. Kuroko had rushed to unbuckle Akashi's belt to unzip his pants and dip his fingers into his boxers to pull out his cock while Akashi or Phoenix did the same to him. Kuroko hissed at how cold the red head's hands were but soon found himself moaning at the touch. Phoenix grinned at him before grabbing a hold of both of their lengths in one of his hands to stroke them both at the same time.

"Did you miss me, Tetsuya?" Phoenix whispered into his ear as he pulled their body close to one another as he continued to stroke them. Instead of even saying anything, Kuroko growled while placing his head on Phoenix's shoulder. His hands gripped Phoenix's hips with insane strength that might've actually bruised the porcelain skin but Phoenix was enjoying it.

"So, so much. We all did." Kuroko grunted out while a moan escaped his lips. He started to thrust himself into Phoenix's hand, feeling the other's hard length pulsating against his own.

"I missed having your body against mine. Your skin always flushed a pretty pink when we did things like this." Phoenix blew gently in his ear causing Kuroko to shudder at the feeling and he felt himself thrust faster.

"Kiss me, please?" Kuroko breathed out and Phoenix moved back a little bit to connect their lips in a messy kiss. Soft whimpers escaped Phoenix's mouth while he tangled his fingers into soft blue strands of hair to tug on them.

"Tetsuya, I want us to come together like old times." Phoenix gasped out against his lips. Kuroko growled softly at the thought as he rested their forehead against one another's. Cool blue eyes stared lovingly into shining gold ones as Phoenix's hand moved faster and he thrusted his hips in rhythm with him. A few seconds later, Phoenix lunged forward to kiss him just as they both came together all over his hand. Kuroko moaned into his mouth while his hips stuttered and he reached up to cup Akashi's face into his hands so that they could kiss properly.

"Mm, Tetsuya, you always leave me wanting more just by the facial expressions you make. They're incredibly enduring." Phoenix breathed out to him softly once the kiss ended.

"I feel the same way, my Phoenix, but we can't do it here." Kuroko looked between their bodies to see that Akashi's stomach was covered with their body fluids. "We need to clean you up as well."

"I'm just happy that you calmed down now. I do not like it when you're upset." Despite having body fluids covering his lower belly, Phoenix hopped off of the desk and walked over to the teacher's desk to grab a few tissues to clean himself up.

"You're always looking out for me."

"Of course. Now, come over here so we can clean you up."

Once the two teens were properly dressed again, the classroom door opened revealing none other than Midorima, who was flustered at the sight of them together.

"Shintarou, what a pleasant surprise." Phoenix hurried over to the green haired student to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, you're here. I was not expecting you to show up today." Midorima looked completely flustered at the sudden kiss and Kuroko couldn't help but smile a little.

"We should all be heading home, yes?" Kuroko asked then while leading the way out of the classroom.

"Actually, Nijimura needs us to head over to his place. That's actually why I came looking for you." Midorima told him as Phoenix walked comfortably between them with a small smile on his face.

"Really? Did something happen?"

"Yes, did you forget that you started a war with Rakuzan? Every pack in Tokyo knows about it by now." Midorima's words shocked Phoenix and he crossed his arms before turning to the bluenette.

"What did you do, Tetsuya? Is that why you were so upset earlier?" He asked him as concern plastered his face.

"I apologize for the lack of control I had in confronting Mayuzumi-kun. I didn't mean to do such a thing but he was forcing me into a corner."

"I think you should save the apology for Nijimura. He's the head Alpha, not me." Midorima scolded him lightly but Kuroko still felt like he needed to apologize to him.

"Oh, my Shuuzou is the leader now? I must congratulate him on his new position." Phoenix hummed out when they made it out of the school together.

"I'm sure he would love to see you later on but first we have to leave."

"You don't want me to come along, Shintarou?" Phoenix had a small pout on his face as he looked at Midorima, who swallowed thickly.

"I would love for you to come but Nijimura is not in a good mood right now. He would only scare you with his current behavior. I do not want you to be afraid of him and I don't think he needs that either. Besides, your presence will only distract him from punishing Kuroko." Midorima tried to explain but it seemed like Phoenix was still hurt by not being invited. Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder but Phoenix just sighed softly.

"I understand then. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Nonsense! How could we not want you after we spent so long looking for you?! Please understand that we are not pushing you away!" Midorima was desperate to explain the situation before he sighed heavily. "Very well, you shall come home with us but if you interfere with his punishment, do not be shocked when what I warned you about come true."

~

Phoenix was practically holed up in Nijimura's bed room while the other pack members were in the basement settling Kuroko's punishment. When they first arrived, Nijimura looked extremely furious because of the situation and was going to yell at Kuroko when he noticed Phoenix standing behind him with a curious look on his face. Before anything violent could go down, Nijimura had made sure that Phoenix was out of the way so that he could yell properly to the blue haired male. Though Phoenix found it amusing, Nijimura and the others did not whatsoever.

So now the red head was currently in Nijimura's boxers and a grey shirt he found in one of the dressers before laying down on the unmade bed to curl up in the blankets. Phoenix did enjoy the smell of Nijimura's scent and since it was everywhere in the room, it made things a lot more homie to him. As he was laying there, the door unlocked revealing a distressed Nijimura, who didn't even bat an eye at him until he realized that he had changed clothes.

"I see you made yourself comfortable." He grunted out while heading into his closet to replace his slightly bloody clothes.

"Well, it did take you a long time to get back up here. What are you going to do now?" Phoenix asked as he watched Nijimura dig through a drawer.

"I'm going to go take a shower to get rid of all the stress I'm feeling."

"I can join you if you like. I'm quite known for helping with releasing stress." Phoenix smiled suggestively at the head Alpha, who just shook his head.

"Not right now. I don't want to hurt you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Nijimura closed the door behind him as he left the room to go to the bathroom while Phoenix sighed heavily. He didn't like it when Nijimura was upset, it meant that they wouldn't be able to have any fun. The door opening caught his attention again and he thought that maybe Nijimura had changed his mind but was surprised when a yellow haired male appeared.

"Ryouta, what are you still doing here? I thought I heard everyone leave?" Phoenix questioned the blonde haired male, who just smiled darkly at him.

"I wanted to see you for myself. You've been going to everyone else but me. What's up with that, huh?" Kise closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed in a leisurely manner as his eyes took in his prey.

"I haven't shown myself to Atsushi yet."

"It's only a matter of time, though. You always did like teasing him but the thought that Aominecchi saw you first really bugs me. I thought that we connected more than you and him." Kise crawled onto the bed to where Phoenix was laying as he said this.

"Well, it could've been you if you were at the rooftop first. I'm very spontaneous."

"Oh, I know. So, why don't we get reacquainted with each other?" Kise leaned forward to press their lips together and Phoenix couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Kise adjusted their position so that Phoenix's legs were spread open for him to fit nicely.

"Ryouta, you're teasing me." Phoenix chuckled out softly when he felt warm hands rubbing the flesh in between his thighs. Kise smirked at him while his eyes darkened before he pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

"I love teasing you, you know that. Actually, I have a request." Kise hooked his fingers on the boxers he was wearing before easing them off of his hips.

"What would you like for me to grant you permission for?" Phoenix asked while smiling seductively. Kise hummed for a few seconds then place a soft kiss on his thigh.

"I want to eat you out."

"Ah, your favorite activity besides talking."

"Ah, I'm being serious!" Kise whined a bit but wrapped his fingers around Phoenix's hardening length before twisting it in a motion that caused his toes to curl.

"Do as you please, Ryouta. After all, it's been a while since I've had your tongue on me."

Kise grinned at him then place his lips on the inside of his thigh to suck on the skin until it turned a light purple. He would then lick at the flesh before repeating the method but closer to Phoenix's crotch. The red head sighed softly as he rain his fingers through the taller's hair as a blissful feeling overcame him in the best way possible. He closed his eyes to enjoy it until he felt a finger brushing up against his entrance which caused him to shiver.

"Careful, Ryouta. Though I may be use to your methods, Akashi's body is not."

"Oh, yeah. Do you think that he's a virgin?" Kise was now especially curious about Akashi's body limits.

"He's as tight as ever."

"How would you know? Unless, you experienced it?" Kise could feel himself hardening at the image in his head.

"I was curious. Now, let's get started."

Kise didn't hesitate anymore and eased his fingers into the tight heat of the smaller male while Phoenix arched off of the bed while a long moan escaped him. He leaned forward to lube up his finger with saliva before adding another one inside of him. Kise felt himself breathing heavily at how Phoenix was clenching around his fingers greedily as he pressed them deeper inside of him.

"There! Right, there, ah, yes." Phoenix purred out softly when Kise's fingers brushed against that sensitive spot inside of him. It didn't take long for Kise was to pick up a steady pace to move his fingers while teasing the entrance with his tongue.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"H-hello, Shuuzou." Phoenix panted out when the raven haired male entered the room in fresh new clothes. His scent was as strong as ever from his shower and he just knew that he had to have it all over him. "Come join us."

"I should kick your ass for doing this on my bed, Kise." Nijimura muttered out under his breath but ended up joining them on the bed regardless. Kise just resulted in winking at him as he concentrated on drawling out loud moans from the male underneath him. Nijimura rolled his eyes before Phoenix pulled him down into a soft kiss. His hands ran down the Alpha's chest to the band of the shorts he was wearing and eased his hand inside. Nijimura grunted into his mouth at the sudden grip around his cock and sighed into Phoenix's mouth when it was pulled out in the opening. The latter broke the kiss to place his lips around the tip of his shaft.

"I forgot how much I missed this." Nijimura couldn't help but smile at the sight of Phoenix sucking greedily on him while Kise tongued at his entrance. He reached down to grab at the red locks of hair to force himself farther into his mouth and growled loudly into the room which Kise responded with. Phoenix whimpered around his length before his body contracted beautifully as he came all over his stomach. It didn't take long for Nijimura or Kise to release either all over his skin and the room was soon filled with harsh pants.

"That was fun." Kise smiled while licking his lips. Nijimura glared at him before pointing at the door.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Would you like for me to demonstrate what I did to Kuroko on you?" Nijimura growled out to him and Kise was suddenly sprinting out of the room. Nijimura rolled his eyes at him before he noticed that there was a presence shift in the room.

"N-Nijimura?" The man in questioned looked down to see Akashi staring up at him with bright red eyes that were confused with what was going on. The raven haired male felt himself freeze under his eyes because how was he supposed to explain this.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix is wild but that's the point lol.
> 
> Comment~


	8. Chapter Seven

Akashi felt weird when he suddenly "woke up" in Nijimura's room covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. He had began to panic because he didn't remember a single thing that happened prior to this moment. There was a weird taste in his mouth and Nijimura seemed to be pacing around the room as he thought about what to tell him. Akashi actually felt a little bit dirty for some reason but he couldn't fathom why exactly.

"Nijimura, please explain why I feel so....disgusting." Akashi shivered a bit when he spotted purple marks on his thighs that resemble too much like hickeys.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you what's going on." Nijimura ran a hand through his hair before sighing heavily. "I know this will sound strange to you but please believe me."

"Then continue." Akashi's red eyes glinted gold in the lighting for a second and Nijimura could tell that Phoenix was getting a kick out of this. He always did like seeing Nijimura flustered ever once and a while.

"A thousand years ago, a being that called himself Phoenix showed up in Japan without knowing who or what he was. He couldn't maintain a physical form and had to rely on other people meaning he would choose a host to bond with so that he could live normally. Though the host wouldn't have any idea or recollection of what Phoenix did when he took over. He had continued this for a while; jumping from body to body whenever his host died of old age or sickness, until he ended up in unfamiliar territory. Since Phoenix was a traveler, he paid no mind to the weird looks people gave him and continued on his journey through the kingdom but the guards ended up taking him prisoner." Akashi began to notice that Nijimura was looking off into the distance like he was remembering something. The nostalgic look in his eyes made Akashi a bit wary but he continued to listen to him.

"Phoenix was thrown into a dungeon cell where he was poorly fed and abused until the Emperor wanted to see him. Unbeknownst to Phoenix, he was in Werewolf country and the Emperor himself was the very thing other people were terrified of but when they met for the very first time. It was like love at first sight. The Emperor had never seen someone so different before. No one in Werewolf country had ever seen such golden eyes or natural red hair before and the Emperor knew that he had to make him his wife. Phoenix accepted the offer and the two of them lived in harmony together along side their trusty servants that ended up falling for him as well. Phoenix had told the Emperor everything about him and how he would simply move onto a different body when the time comes for the one he's in to walk over to the other side. The Emperor told him-"

"'Even if the heavens try to keep us apart in death, I shall find you again in another life time.'" Akashi found himself finishing the quote causing Nijimura's eyes to sadden a bit. Akashi didn't know what to make of this information because what did that have to do with him? Why did he remember a quote from an Emperor he never heard of before?

"What was the Emperor's name?" The red head asked him. Nijimura fidgeted a little while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Nijimura Sato."

".....and his servants?" Akashi could feel his heart thumping in his chest at the name of the Emperor because there was no way this was possible. If Nijimura was basically saying that some body-hoping entity was inside of him, Akashi didn't know what he would do.

"Kuroko Eita, Aomine Tadashi, Midorima Akio, Murasakibara Junichi, and Kise Masa."

"This is not funny, Nijimura Shuuzou." Akashi didn't even release that his fist were clench at his side angirly.

_He is telling the truth. I am very real, Akashi._

Who are you?!

_You already know._

"The others and I have been reincarnated many times after our original deaths. Since then we've been looking every where for Phoenix. Every single day that went by we spent searching for him but it was insanely hard since there's over seven billion people that live on earth." Nijimura spoke softly sit that he didn't disturb Akashi anymore than he already had. Akashi was sitting on his bed looking as if he had seen a ghost or was talking to one which was partially correct.

"What was the name of the person that Phoenix took over?" Akashi asked softly, dull red eyes looked up from staring at the carpeted floor to make eye contact with steel grey ones.

".....Akashi Satoshi."

"He is one of my many greats. How interesting that you know of him." Akashi doesn't know when he started shaking until Nijimura hurried over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Why me? I am nothing special."

"Don't you dare say that. Phoenix can only bond with decedents from the Akashi blood line. Your ancestors were extremely powerful people, Akashi. They could make mountains move with a wave of their hands and make day turn to night with just a blink of their eyes.. Even if your family now can't do all those things, you're still more powerful than commoners. One example being how wealthy you are." Nijimura pulled back from the hug a bit to look at Akashi correctly and was sadden by the fact that his eyes seemed so lifeless.

"I think...I need to go home." Akashi whispered out to him and Nijimura felt his heart break because this was not how he wanted things to end.

"Akashi-"

"I need to leave, please. I want to go home."

Nijimura sighed softly before releasing his hold on the other boy and watched as he grabbed his discarded clothes on the ground to put them on in a hurry. Akashi sped out the door afterwards ignoring the sudden look on Nijimura's face in favor of getting out of there. All those times Akashi felt like something was off was because some unknown entity had taken over his body. He was being possessed by something yet the others were so excited to take advantage of that.

I feel sick.

_I think you're being a bit dramatic. They would never hurt me._

I never met them before yet you let them do things to my body! I barely know them and on top of that, they're mythical creatures?!

_Technically it's our body._

No! It was mine in the beginning and it will stay mine!

As Akashi was arguing with Phoenix in his head while he was running he didn't notice that someone had been following closely behind him in the shadows. The red eyed boy paid no mind to the sudden presence of something evil and contiuned to scold Phoenix for using his body without consent and for letting the other's take advantage of him so easily. Phoenix, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to Akashi's rants because he knew that something omnious was going on and tried to stop Akashi from ranting so that he could pay attention to his surroundings.

Next thing Akashi knows, something his pressed up against his mouth and his nose before everything went dark.

When he woke up again, Akashi found himself chained by the ankle to a bed and his clothing had been removed save for his boxers. The room he was in had a bit of light but it wasn't enough to actually make out where things were. He told himself not to panic because that would just make things worse than they already were and he really didn't need that kind of luck. Akashi yanked at the chain around his ankles before jumping at the sound of the door opening. From what he heard, the red haired boy could guess that he was in some type of underground room.

"Looks like you're awake. You know, I was surprised that you were walking around by yourself. It just made catching you a lot easier." A man descended from the stairs and walked into the light where Akashi had been sitting underneath. The man had shaggy black hair and weirdly shaped eyebrows that were above craze filled eyes.

"Release me this instant! You have no right to keep me down here! I am not a pet!" Akashi snapped at the man, who didn't hesitate to pull his hand back to slap him hard across the face. Akashi cried out in pain and surprise at the sudden hit before the man fisted his hair to pull his head back.

"You might boss the others around but around here, I'm the leader and what I say goes. I do what I please and take what I want. Do not underestimate me, Phoenix. You may be powerful but I will break you one way or another." The man snarled out at him.

"I-I am n-not P-Phoenix." Akashi couldn't help but stutter out before whimpering softly when the man's grip on his hair tightened.

"I know that Phoenix is in there. He's listening to our very conversation even if you can't feel him. Oi, Phoenix, are you just going to hide in your host while we're together or am I going to have to force you out?" The way the man was staring at Akashi made him feel ill and all he wanted to do was runaway or even have Phoenix take over.

Akashi didn't want to be conscience when things went array.

"It seems like he doesn't want to come out to play, huh? Very well, I'll just force him out." The man lunged forward to smash his lips against Akashi's, startling the smaller male and he instantly started fighting back.

"Unhand me right now! Stop it!" Akashi yelled out as panic began to set in. The man had slapped him again while forcing Akashi on his back and the red head felt the man's hands going inside of his boxers sending a wave of disgust over him. "Get off of me! Stop touching me!"

"Shut up, you fucking whore! Every pack in Tokyo knows how willing you are to open your legs! Don't act like you hate doing it now!" The man kissed him again while frustrated tears welled up in Akashi's eyes. His wrist were being held down by the man's other hand and he began to fill utterly hopeless.

Suddenly, there was a loud crush upstairs along with the sound of shouting and animal like growls. The man on top of him stopped his demonstration to focus his hearing on what was going on above them. Akashi laid their totally defenseless while the man stood up to his full height as a smile made its way to his face. He began to take off his shirt along with his pants which Akashi turned his head away for.

"It's about time they showed up." The man chuckled out before the sounds of one popping and groaning came from him. Akahsi refused to turn his head back over to the man but curiosity got the best of him and he found himself watching in disbelief as the man's body covered itself in fur and wolf like characteristics appeared. Once the transformation was done, a wolf was standing on two legs in front of him with a white spot on the tip of its ear. It's tail was thick behind him as it swayed around waiting for something.

"I have been waiting for this." The wolf said in a deep gruff voice that sent goosebumps over his skin.

The door burst open revealing another wolf, Werewolf, with fur as dark as night and eyes that rivaled the color of steel. The werewolf roared threateningly at the one standing in front of Akashi and next thing the young male knows, they're fighting each other. Sharp teeth digging into skin, claws tearing out fur, and angry growling escaped from the two werewolves as they tore into each other.

More werewolves entered the room and Akashi found himself trying to move away from them when one of them came too close for comfort. His heart was pounding in his chest and at any moment now, Akashi felt as if he was going to faint when he noticed something weird. The werewolf that was now in front of him had dark navy blue fur with eyes that were midnight blue and too familiar for comfort.

"A-Aomine?" Akashi panted out in confusion and the wolf's ears twitched in recognition.

This couldn't be happening, Akashi thought to himself as wolf Aomine broke the chain that was holding him hostage. Akashi was then picked up by the giant creature bridal style while swiftly moving out of the way of the wolves that were currently fighting. Akashi held onto wolf Aomine who was now rushing up the stairs while howling loudly into the air. The red head didn't understand what was going on but his body felt limp in the wolf's grasp and he soon found himself dozing off as chaos irrupted around him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Akashi woke up surrounded by nothing but warmth and he couldn't help but sigh softly while burrowing against the source of heat. The room was partially dark since a lamp was on and he could tell that he wasn't the only one up since he could distinctly hear voices. Those voices belonging to none other than, Nijimura, Midorima, and Kuroko. The three of them were somewhere nearby but Akashi couldn't see them even with his impressive sight. So he ended up sitting up a bit only to realize that he was pressed up against Aomine's chest.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry about that." Aomine unwrapped himself from around him causing the others to look over at them. Kise was immediately in his face once Aomine moved out of the way and Akashi didn't know how to feel about that.

"Akashicchi, how are you feeling?! I was so worried about you!" Kise exclaimed just before Aomine shoved him back off the bed.

"He just woke up! Calm the hell down!" Aomine shouted at him causing the two of them to bicker loudly with one another. Akashi shook his head at the two of them before a hand was gently placed on his shoulders. He turned around a little to see Kuroko sitting next to him now.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, yes. I'm alright. Where are we exactly?" Akashi asked after realizing that this wasn't a familiar setting to him.

"This is our pack house. It's where we come to gather our thoughts without bothering our families. Nijimura-kun brought it for us after Kise-kun's sister walked in on us talking about shifting." Kuroko explained to him.

"Your families don't know about their lineage?" Akashi asked them and looked around the room to see everyone shaking their heads at him.

"We're the only ones that remember. It must have something to do with our involvement with you." Midorima told him while he clutched a duck plushie in his hand. Akashi frowned a bit before looking over at Nijimura, who was avoiding eye contact with him at all cost. He must've still thought that Akashi was upset with him which he kind of is but that doesn't mean that he wanted Nijimura to not acknowledge him at all.

"Where is Murasakibara?" Akashi suddenly said after realizing the purple giant was no where to be seen.

"Murasakibaracchi is preparing dinner for us! He's a really good cook plus he was hungry so it should be ready soon." Kise piped up from his position on the floor. It looked quite uncomfortable but Akashi wasn't one to judge.

"What about that man-" Before Akashi could even finish his sentence growling filled the room. His eyes widen at his hostile everyone became before it went away.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. It's just that that man had no right to kidnap you like that. I am still upset that you had to even be in his presence." Kuroko raised his hand from Akashi's shoulder to place on his head to ruffle the red strands of hair. Akashi smiled softly at him and glanced over to Nijimura again to see that the raven head was now standing up.

"I'm going to see if dinner is ready." He told them before he left the room. Akashi stared at the door for a few seconds until Aomine grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit.

"Don't worry about him okay? I'm sure that he'll come around soon. It's just that....after you were kidnapped he began to blame himself for letting you leave alone."

"Nijimura-kun was extremely worried about you when Hanamiya took you away. We all were if I'm being honest." Kuroko told him softly.

"Who was that man and what did he want with me?" Akashi asked the others in the room.

"Hanamiya Makoto is the Alpha of a rival pack. His pack is extremely dangerous and I'm sure that he wanted you because of Phoenix. As you probably noticed already, Phoenix is a very powerful entity and those who posses him acquire great power." Midorima commented while adjsting his glasses on his face.

"Doesn't that mean you only want me because Phoenix is residing in my body? You do not care about me in general rather the person that possessed me." Akashi found himself sighing in defeat because why would anyone like him?

"Akashicchi, that's not true at all! You're smart, pretty, and you fit right in our arms oh-so perfectly! It makes me want to hold you all the time!" Kise tackled him in a hug again so that he could prove his point while nearly knocking Aomine off the bed.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Aomine scowled him angrily but sighed heavily. "Phoenix is great and all but the reason why we're so protective of you is because you're you."

"Great explanation, Aomine." Midorima rolled his eyes at him before standing up. "I'm going to speak to Nijimura more about what happened. We might have to take safety precautions until farther notice."

Once Midorima was gone, Akashi felt a pair of lips press up against his temple. He knew that it was just Kise but for some reason the action had him feeling giddy. Kuroko grabbed his hand to kiss his knuckles gently which had Akashi blushing at how serious the atmosphere had turned. Before Akashi could even speak though, another pair of lips pressed against his neck sending a chill down his body. Slowly but surely his vision began to fade away as his eyes transformed into molten gold.

"I did not expect to get attack so suddenly." Phoenix chuckled out while practically purring in their embrace.

"Don't act as if you don't enjoy it." Aomine muttered out against the skin of his neck. Phoenix chuckled a little at how confident he sounded.

"Please let us not go any farther. Akashi will be upset and I don't think any of you want that to happen."

"As always you are correct. I don't want Akashi-kun to be upset with us again." Kuroko moved away from him albeit hesitatingly while the others sighed heavily.

"But I love cuddling you. You always smell so nice!" Kise pouted at Phoenix, who just smiled at him.

"We can cuddle later on tonight. Right now, let's go check on dinner."

The four of them headed downstairs where the smell of food was coming from and suddenly Phoenix found himself being shoved out of the way as Kise and Aomine hurried over ot the table. Kuroko rolled his eyes at his pack mates and asked if Phoenix was okay since he was shoved rather roughly. Phoenix had explained to him that everything was okay even if he was a little startled but commented on how nothing could stand between a growing wolf and his food.

"Sit here, Nix-chin. I want to feed you." Murasakibara patted his lap while holding a bowl full of food in his other hand. Phoenix didn't even hesitate at going over to where the giant was sitting to climb onto his lap and make himself comfortable.

"I wish I was as big as Murasakibaracchi so that Phoenix could sit in my lap." Kise whined while stuffing his face as Midorima, who was unfortunate in sitting by him grimance.

"You are disgusting."

"Wah, Midorimacchi is being mean to me again."

The rest of the night consisted of them getting used to Phoenix being around for a long period of time. Phoenix had been worried that if he stayed out for too long, Akashi wouldn't be able to understand what happened the previous day. So Phoenix decided to keep things PG which just ended with him cuddling up to everyone. Everyone except for Nijimura Shuuzou who seemed hell bent on avoiding him.

Phoenix would make sure that he wasn't for long.

Akashi had regained control of his body the next day at school which was unexpectedly terrifying since he had no idea how he got there in the first place. He had "woke up" in the middle of class and nearly had a heart attack at the sudden change of scenery. Phoenix had reassured him multiple times that it was just the next day to call him down but Akashi was still a bit on edge. At lunch, Akashi was on his way towards the rooftop when he spotted Nijimura walking in the opposite direction. The redhead wanted to call out to him but knew that it would've been out of character for him and instead quickly followed after the raven haired boy.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why aren't you going to the rooftop?"

"Answering a question with a question, huh? I assumed that was beneath you." Nijimura didn't turn around to look at Akashi and continued to walk down the hallway while the smaller boy followed after him.

"I suggest that the two of us talk about what happened. I apologize for running away like that. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been kidnapped by some ruffian." Akashi watched as Nijimura finally stopped walking to turn around and face him. Grey eyes were narrowed slightly while a small frown was on his face. Akashi didn't understand why Nijimura seemed to get upset at his apology and was going to apologize again when the talker male had came forward to flick him on the forehead.

"Stop apologizing when you've done nothing wrong."

"N-Nijimura, that actually hurt-"

"Good! Anyway, I just assumed that you didn't want to talk to me since you found out our history together. I know that you don't remember anything about it but I still do. It kind of hurt seeing you walk out like that since it's definitely not the first time an Akashi walked out on me. Not only was I too busy burrowing in my own self guilt, you ended up getting kidnapped by that asshole-" Nijimura blinked owlishly when arms wrapped around his torso while a small body was pressed against his.

"I shouldn't apologize but I am anyway. I'm sorry about everything." Akashi wasn't keen on showing affection in public but this seemed necessary. "Just promise me that you won't avoid me anymore. I began to feel self conscious because of it."

"You're too precious for your own good, you know that?" Nijimura felt his heart melt at just how cuddly Akashi was being and ended up hugging him back. He leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead to reassure him that everything was okay.

For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment~


	10. Chapter Nine

After his talk with Akashi, Nijimura felt slightly better about their relationship and joined the red head on the roof with his pack. Though Akashi was definitely in a better mood but the head Alpha was kind of on edge. He had a lot on his mind but the main thing was the war that Kuroko declared on Rakuzan. Mayuzumi hadn't shown his face since the incident which Nijimura wasn't exactly complaining about but it still made him ridiculously anxious about the other male. Ever since they met all those life times ago, Mayuzumi seemed to be slippery whenever it came to Phoenix. You would think that he would be on your side but that's before he plunges a knife in your back.

Literally.

"Are you okay, Nijimura?" Akashi's voice was soft as he turned to look at him with worried eyes. Nijimura just gave him a small smile then leaned over to kiss his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Never better."

Later that day, Nijimura was standing alone near an empty alleyway with a cigarette dangling from his fingers. He knew that if Phoenix found out about his habit, he would go crazy but the Alpha had been smoking since his very first life time as Emperor. It was something that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to resist the urge. As Nijimura was taking a smoke from the cigarette, a soft but sweet flowery smell tickled his nose and he immediately knew who the knew arrival was.

"Go away, Mibuchi." Nijimura growled out in aggravation. Steel grey eyes darted to the left to see dark teal eyes gleaming happily back at him. Mibuchi Reo was another Alpha from Rakuzan though his soft feminine features stated otherwise even if he was taller than most.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here being so suspicious like in an alleyway." Mibuchi continued to make his way over to the already agitated male and chuckled softly at the tick appearing on Nijimura's forehead. "You know, I've missed riling you up like this."

"Why are you here? You know about the war that's supposed to happen. Why travel all the way up here from your cozy little dorm in Kyoto?"

"Chi-chan said he was attending school with our beloved so I wanted to see what he looks like now. I know it's probably the usual red hair and eyes but his facial features are still such a mystery to me." Mibuchi sighed softly to himself while holding his cheek with one hand as he imagined what Phoenix looked like now. Was he tall? Short? Was his face round? How long was his hair this time? Last time when they met two life times ago, it was the same length as his.

"Like hell I would let you get near him. Tell that to the others too." Nijimura spat out to him suddenly feeling extremely defensive.

"Ah, that temper of yours is something I did not miss but judging from your reaction, he is quite the looker. Oh, now I must really go see him." The long haired Alpha looked absolutely gleeful at his reaction and took his leave from the alleyway. Nijimura was slightly confused on why he left so suddenly after being threatened multiple times before and not budging when a familiar scent caught his attention. As if noticing his realization, Mibuchi turned his head a little to smirk at him and the next thing Nijimura knows he's racing him.

Akashi had just finished going to the library to purchase a few books for his collection when he heard the stomping of feet heading his way. He turned around to see what was going on when he spotted Nijimura running behind a rather pretty male. Akashi was going to move out of the way so he didn't get trampled but when the unknown male stopped running to stand a few feet away from him, he paused in his actions. The man's teal eyes glowed eerily as a smile came across his face.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Here I thought I was the best looking in the business, you surely have me beat!" The unknown male hurried forward to grab Akashi's hands while ignoring Nijimura's threats.

"Get away from him you fucking creep!"

"Nijimura, what is going on?" Akashi asked while the stranger cooed at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're so precious and tiny. Let Reo-nee keep you forever. I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

"Mibuchi, I'm serious! Get away from him! Stop ignoring me!" Nijimura growled at him as he lunged forward to grab the back of Mibuchi's shirt and yank him away from Akashi.

"Unhand me, you fiend!"

"Um, I do not understand what is happening." Akashi seemed a bit shook about the fight that seemed to be going down. Nijimura stood in front of him protectively while Mibuchi just grinned at him.

"Mibuchi Reo, second Alpha in command of Rakuzan in Kyoto. It's a pleasure to meet you again but do tell what your name is now." Mibuchi even bowed down to him which caused Akashi's face to heat up. Though he didn't understand what he meant by Alpha, Akashi felt extremely flustered. Nijimura growled loudly catching the attention of people passing by them.

"A-Akashi Seijuro." Why am I stuttering, Akashi scowled himself as Mibuchi stood up straight.

"Oh, my sweet Sei-chan!"

"Get back, damn it! You're pissing me off!" Nijimura yelled at him while breathing heavily. Akashi could see his body shaking intensely with his first clenched shut and his steel grey eyes glowing brightly. The red head didn't know why he was so upset but placed a hand on Nijimura's shoulder to calm him down. It only work for a split second since Mibuchi decided to mock him.

"Are you really going to do this out in public where everyone can see us? I thought you were against the world knowing who we are?" Mibuchi hummed out as he scratched his chin. Akashi could tell that something fishy was going on and was going to alert Nijimura before a huge hand covered his mouth from behind and he was being hauled away as if he was the lightest thing on earth.

"Fuck you." Nijimura snarled out. He was having a hard time not shifting because every fiber in his body wanted to fight Mibuchi because the Alpha was getting too close and too friendly with Akashi. Mayuzumi probably told them how defensive he got and they were now using it to their advantage. He glanced behind him to look at Akashi to find out that the red head...wasn't there anymore. "Akashi?"

"You make this insanely easy you know. I sorta thought that you would be harder to trick." Mibuchi's words struck him in his chest and Nijimura soon found his anger turning into worry. Mibuchi just smiled at him before slowly walking backwards. "I promise we'll take good care of him okay?"

"Eh?" Nijimura froze once he realized what had just happened. While he was so focused on trying to get Mibuchi to get away from them, someone had scooped up Akashi from behind him and hurried away while he didn't even notice. "You weren't alone were you?"

"Bingo! You should really stop smoking too. It messes up your sense of smell and it's really not attractive. Anyway, toodles!" Mibuchi waved at him goodbye before disappearing in the crowd of people that were just now getting off of work. Nijimura felt like a bucket of water had been dumped over him because not only did Akashi get kidnapped under his watch the first time, it had just happened again. Instead of panicking like he wanted to, Nijimura pulled out his phone to open up a group call.

"We have another problem."

~

"Um, may I ask why you kidnapped me?" Akashi was currently sitting between a hyperactive blonde and a huge brawny man with the same skin tone as Aomine. When they first placed him on the train, Akashi had been ready to kick and scream from the get go but Phoenix had reassured him multiple times that they wouldn't hurt a hair on his head.

_I'm serious, Akashi. They're absolutely wonderful. You will enjoy their company._

"We didn't kidnap you! We're just bringing you back home where you belong!" The blonde told him loudly which caught the eyes of several people around them.

"Stop talking so loudly! Everyone can hear you!" The dark skin male scowled him before his attention was stolen by someone eating a sandwich.

"Ah, right. Don't wanna get in trouble with anyone else. Anyway, we're going to take you home now so don't worry about anything! Sorry if I'm being loud, it's just that I'm so happy that you're here!" The blonde pulled Akashi into a tight hug and nearly squeezed all the air out of his body.

Once the train ride was over a few hours later, Akashi was herded off of the train and onto the station platform were someone was waiting for them. Akashi would've been surprised since it was Mayuzumi but something told him that he was in his turf now and naturally he would be there.

"Nebuya, Hayama, where's Mibuchi?" Mayuzumi asked once the three of them were standing in front of him. The blonde, now named Hayama, rubbed the back of his head uneasily as Mayuzumi's dead eyes stared right through him.

"Ah, well, he wanted us to go on without him. I'm sure he's on another train right now-"

"I'm here! Reo-nee is here!" A loud voice came from their left and they turned to see Mibuchi skipping towards them with a few bags in his hand. He hurried over to them to glop onto Akashi and nuzzle his hair. "I missed you so much Sei-chan. Even though I managed to snag a seat on the same train we were in different compartments so I couldn't see you!"

"Reo-nee, what's in those bags?"

"Well, I went shopping for our little Sei-chan! Since he's going to be staying with us from now on! Let's hurry back home!" Mibuchi grabbed Akashi's hand ignoring the looks the others were giving him before dragging the red head away.

"But I already have a home in Tokyo." Akashi told him as they walked. Mibuchi just gave him a soft smile before squeezing his hand.

"Not anymore, my little Sei-chan. From here on out, you belong with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment~


	11. Chapter Ten

Mibuchi had lead Akashi to Rakuzan's dormitories ignoring all the weird looks people were giving them in favor of chattering about the weather and how he missed him. Behind them, Nebuya and Hayama were arguing about what they should eat tonight while Mayuzumi was quietly watching them. Phoenix was surprisingly quiet as well which Akashi didn't mind one bit since it meant that he was pretty safe around them.

"We're going to have so much fun, Sei-chan! We can stay up late and watch movies! Maybe gossip a little bit! Oh, you can put rollers in my hair too if you want! I remember you use to love doing that." Mibuchi was such an interesting person, Akashi concluded. They seemed to be pretty protective of him too but not to the point where it was over bearing.

"I don't mind spending time with you but may I ask why you kidnapped me?" Akashi questioned them which shut Mibuchi up quickly as they stood in front of a wooden door. Mayuzumi finally came forward to pull a key card out of his back pocket to slide into the card slot resulting in the door clicking open.

"Would you have come willingly?" Mayuzumi asked him while giving him a look just as they herded him into the room.

"Ah, you got me there." Akashi began to play with his fingers and watched as Nebuya and Hayama headed over to the tv to play a game console while Mibuchi placed his bags on the counter top.

"Sei-chan, I know this isn't much but I got you such cute pajamas! There was a sale on jeans and jackets too so naturally I got you everything I could!" Mibuchi reached into the multitude of bags to show off the things he brought him.

"They are nice, Mibuchi-senpai but it's not needed. I don't think I can stay for that long after all my father would be worried." Akashi knew that his father would most likely not care that he wasn't present at all but he knew that he shouldn't be here. It just made him feel so uneasy.

"S-senpai?! Chi-chan hold me! I must be dreaming." Mibuchi cried out as he draped himself over the other male, who rolled his eyes aggravatingly.

"Get it together, you idiot! Stop flinging yourself around like that!" Mayuzumi shoved Mibuchi away rather gently despite yelling at him before looking Akashi in the eye. "Akashi, we're not going to do anything to you alright? This is possibly the safest place for you right now. I know this is annoying but didn't Phoenix tell you about us?"

_He's grown so much since I've last seen him. I'm very proud of how far they've all come. Trust them, Akashi. They're your light in the dark._

"He tells me to trust you but before he wanted me to trust the others as well-"

"Those scumbags are just like the rest of the packs in Tokyo! They just want to use you, Sei-chan! I won't let them take your purity away!" Mibuchi tugged him into a tight hug as if they were a mama bear protecting their cub. Akashi felt his cheeks get warm at the sentiment before noticing that the others were uneasy.

"Nijimura and his pack use to be very reliable once upon a time then they suddenly started changing. It won't be long till they fall apart." Hayama commented and Nebuya grunted in agreement.

"What do you mean fall apart?" Akashi asked them and suddenly everyone was sitting in the small living space of the dorm room which was quite comfy all things considering.

"Do you know Hanamiya Makoto?" Mibuchi asked him and he meekly nodded his head. How could he forget his kidnapper? "Ah, well, Nebuya, Hayama, and I use to be a part of his pack."

"What?" Akashi wasn't expecting that type of answer. Hanamiya was terrifying so he couldn't picture the three of them hanging out with his kind since the only thing that guy seemed to enjoy was pain. These three seemed to love anything but.

"Yeah, we thought we had this city in the palm of our hand but when Nijimura and his pack showed up. Everything went downhill for us and our pack ended up falling apart. Luckily the three of us were able to stay together but the others were on their own. We had been together for a long time after all." Nebuya commented with a grim look on his face.

"Then one day, this guy came out of nowhere and told us that he wanted to make a pack with us. At first I was a bit skeptical because I mean, look at him. He looks like all he does is read light novels all day." Mibuchi teasingly elbowed Mayuzumi's side while the grey haired male sighed heavily.

"I don't read them _all_ day."

"Lies!" Hayama exclaimed to him which caused Mayuzumi to frown.

"Why was Nijimura's pack so intimidating? What were they doing that caused such mayhem? Pardon for me to open up a closet full of skeletons but they never told me anything." Akashi looked around the room for any answers and it wasn't until he made eye contact with Mayuzumi that he was going to get any.

"At first, they were pretty harmless. They were trying to make it on their on before they tried to expand their territory. It was a few years after that that they started fighting with everyone looking for Phoenix. I've seen a lot of strong packs in my time but I've never seen one with such raw talent and strength before. The fact that they were so young and didn't know what to do with so much power made it all the more scarier. Once they heard that Phoenix had finally reappeared, they calmed down significantly and resorted back to their somewhat old selfs but as you've noticed, they still have a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Akashi. Just remember."

Akashi did remember.

He remembers waking up after black outs with weird marks on his body and feeling incredibly dirty the rest of the day. He remembers Phoenix saying how much the others cared about him like he was a separate person. He remembers waking up in Nijimura's room that night and feeling absolutely helpless because they didn't care about him at all. The only person they seemed to worship was Phoenix. Akashi remembers how they could barely keep themselves under control when someone did something they didn't like. Would they actually kill someone if they lost control?

"They're so use to being out of control that their wolves don't want to be put back on leashes. If anything, they're more animalistic than the rest of us." Mibuchi claimed while ruffling Akashi's hair. "We're going to make sure that you never have to go through that kind of treatment again. After all you're the youngest out of us all, so it's our job to protect you from people like that."

"The things I've experienced with them were....interesting to say the least but you are right. I would prefer not to go through that again. Is it bad that I actually do not know if they thought of me as a friend? They said they did but... the way they treated me when Phoenix appeared was beyond disrespectful. The fact that I had no control over anything disgusts me." Akashi didn't realize that he was scrunching his face up until Mibuchi rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"Don't make those kinds of faces anymore, Sei-chan. You'll have wrinkles before you know it."

"We promise you that you will not go through that kind of treatment again. As long as you're with us, you'll strive properly." Mayuzumi stood up from where he was sitting on the couch to head into one of the back rooms. He reappeared with something in his hand and Akashi felt anticipation bubble up inside of him. Mayuzumi knelt in front of him before placing something around Akashi's neck, startling the red head at how cool the metal was. "This use to belong to one of your ancestors before they died bravely in battle. I held onto it in hope that you would return to us one day."

Akashi glanced down at the necklace to see a tiny locket hanging from it. He picked it up with nimble fingers to examine it closely and noticed two dragons were curled tightly around a gorgeous ruby gem. He turned it this way and that in the lighting to see the color gleam brightly before looking up into soft grey eyes. It was strange because those eyes had been so lifeless before but now they seemed to sparkle with so much life, Akashi wondered why they didn't look like that all the time.

Why was Mayuzumi Chihiro so strange to him?

"I...I don't know what to say." Akashi felt breathless as he looked around the room at smiling faces.

"You don't have to say anything, Sei-chan. It's all about how you feel." Mibuchi hugged him again but this time it was one of comfort and not overwhelming affection.

_He is right. How do you feel, Akashi?_

Safe.

I feel incredibly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment~


	12. Chapter Eleven

Later that day after everyone had successfully finished up dinner; Akashi had followed Mibuchi to his dorm room where he would be staying for the night. Akashi had also taken the nerve to call his father to alert him that he would be staying at a friend’s house for the night but his father didn’t seem to care all that much. Instead of dwelling on the matter, Akashi had took the initiative to go wash up in Mibuchi’s extremely clean bathroom and put on the pajamas he had brought them. They were your average pajama set with a grey cotton shirt and fuzzy blue pants except the pants had pink sleeping lions on them. Though the choice of design was questionable, the pajamas were pretty comfortable. Akashi had entered Mibuchi’s room to find him sitting at his desk typing away on his computer while stopping every few minutes to jolt something down on a piece of paper. The long haired male didn’t notice that Akashi was standing in the doorway awkwardly until the red head made his presence known by coughing a little.

“Sei-chan, I didn’t realize that you were all done washing up! You can have my bed since I won’t be going to bed any time soon.”

“Then where will you be sleeping?” Akashi asked while climbing onto the bed and already getting underneath the covers.

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch. I just want Sei-chan to be as comfortable as possible.” Mibuchi smiled at him lovingly which oddly reminded Akashi of his late mother.

“Nonsense, I do not mind sharing a bed with you. When you’re finished doing your homework, you can join me here.”

“Sei-chan, you’re honestly the sweetest! I’ll go get ready for bed now since I’m already done for the night!”

Once Mibuchi was ready for a goodnight’s sleep and all of the lights were off save for the lamp beside the bed, Akashi watched idly as the other male massaged his face with cream as his hair was pulled into a ponytail. It seemed that Mibuchi had nightly rituals that he did before heading off to bed, not that Akashi minded.

“Mibuchi-senpai-“

“Mibuchi is fine!” He exclaimed with redden cheeks. Akashi still didn’t know why Mibuchi got so flustered over that.

“Well, Mibuchi, how familiar are you and the others with Phoenix? What relation did you have with him?” Akashi watched as Mibuchi began to from a little in discomfort before he sighed softly.

“Well, the four of us use to be Phoenix’s body guards since so many people were always after him. We were all pretty close knit as well so it made protecting him such an easy feat. As you can imagine though, Phoenix had a way of repaying us.” Mibuchi’s cheeks turned a dark red that pretty much rivaled the color of Akashi’s hair. Akashi stared at him for a few seconds before realizing what he was insinuating.

"I see.”

“No, no, no, Sei-chan, I know what you’re thinking! We aren’t planning on getting any type of ‘reward’ from you at all! Please don’t look like a wilted flower!” Mibuchi lunged cross the bed to glop him in hug and squeeze him tightly. “We would never ask for you to do such a thing.”

“Phoenix seemed to be very promiscuous back then.” Akashi closed his eyes while resting his head against Mibuchi’s chest to listen to his heart beat. It was going at a steady rate that was somewhat soothing to the red head’s ears.

“Ah, yeah, I mean, he had everything people desired back then. Phoenix had the looks, power, and quite the personality if I do say so myself. One time when we were out in the market, Kou-chan wanted some peaches but the merchant wouldn’t sale him for some reason but all Phoenix had to do was flutter those long eye lashes at the guy and we were bombarded with a huge cart of peaches! Eik-chan was beyond happy – Sei-chan?” Mibuchi looked down at the boy in his arms to see that Akashi was fast asleep with a handful of Mibuchi’s night shirt in his tiny hand. He looked so worn out since the light bags underneath his eyes were making an appearance. Mibuchi smiled gently at him and petted his hair calming before kissing his forehead then resting his head against his.

“I’ll protect you forever, Sei-chan. I promise.”

In the morning, Akashi woke up to an empty bed which wouldn’t have bugged him so much if it didn’t take him ten minutes to remember that yesterday actually happened. He checked his cell phone to see that there weren’t any miss calls from his phone or any from Nijimura or the others. Akashi didn’t know if he should be grateful or sad that they didn’t try to get in contact with him. He sighed softly to himself before hearing footsteps heading his way.  
  
"Morning, Sei-chan! How did you sleep?" Mibuchi appeared in the doorway fully dressed for the day with a bowl of food.

"It was wonderful, thank you for asking." Akashi smiled at him tiredly which Mibuchi automatically caught even though the red tried to cover it up. He hurried over to the bed to place a hand underneath Akashi's bangs and felt for his temperature.

"Ah, you're burning up a little bit. Looks like we won't be able to hang out with you today after all. Anyways, that's fine. Your health is more important to us so just lay your pretty head back down." Mibuchi told him while covering him back up with the sheets. Akashi didn't even put up a fight because all he wanted to do was sleep right now.

When Akashi woke up the second time that day, all the blinds were closed in the rooms and the lights were off as well giving the illusion that it was night time. He could hear the others in the living room area talking amongst themselves and found himself getting out of the bed to go investigate. Akashi wasn't even half way out the door when he heard Mayuzumi's voice.

"It's true. All the packs in Tokyo know about it now."

"I can't believe this actually happened. What happened to us going to war with them?!" Hayama exclaimed while the others shushed him to be quiet.

"It looks like we don't have to have one anymore. I'm actually glad that we don't. Fighting isn't very nice or clean." Mibuchi added in just as he felt Akashi's presence by the door. "Sei-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay but what was it that you were all discussing. I'm sorry to be so forward but it seems to be important." Akashi walked into the living room ignoring how cold it was in there compared to the room he slept in. The four of them looked at each other before Mayuzumi made eye contact with him.

"Nijimura's pack fell apart."

"Really?"

"Mhm, honesty, so much happens in one day with those guys. I still can't believe it myself." Mibuchi commented while the others nodded their heads. It should be a time of celebration since the pack that had been causing the most problems was no longer an issue but all they felt was sorrow.

"It seems that Shuuzou couldn't handle them anymore. No matter, I am sure the others will find other packs to join. After all they are equally powerful separately. Though I do worry about Tetsuya finding a place to fit in."

You could hear a pin drop at how quiet the room gotten.

"You're not Akashi." Nebuya pointed out as gold eyes stared back at him.

"Sorry I am not but I could not sit by and let this discussion happen without my input. Now tell me how this happened exactly." Phoenix sat down on the couch and crossed his arms as he waited for one of them to explain how bad the situation was.

"It's like you said, Phoenix. Nijimura couldn't control them anymore plus they all pointed fingers at who was to blame for your disappearance. I'm surprised that none of them came snooping around here." Mayuzumi watched Phoenix for a long time; feeling as if the person in front of him was a stranger, not a long lost friend.

"It makes me wonder just how dysfunctional they were to just quit on each other like this. I've known them for so long but I would've never seen this coming."

"The only reason they didn't let you see that side of them was because you were too busy warming their bed." Mibuchi commented catching he others off guard.

"Reo-nee!" Hayama couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"No, he is right. It seems that I have a problem with trusting people too easily. For that I apologize greatly." Phoenix began to frown a little before golden eyes melted into red. Akashi rubbed the side of his temples in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Nothing, Sei-chan. Don't worry your little head." Mibuchi smiled at him kindly as he gently petted the red strands of hair.

"Now that Nijimura doesn't have a pack anymore, what do you think is going to happen?" Hayama asked their head Alpha. Mayuzumi crossed his arms before glancing over at Akashi and Mibuchi, who seemed to be in their own world. Mayuzumi knew that if Phoenix showed back up in Tokyo, Nijimura's pack would come back together just so that they could "share" him. The thought made him clench his fist because there was no way that he was letting Akashi go back now.

"I don't know, Hayama. We just have to wait and see."

"Actually, I have a proposal of sorts." Akashi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and everyone's attention was on him.

"What is it?"

"How about I transfer to Rakuzan? It only seems fair since everyone back at Teiko dispersed as well. Besides, all of you are quite lovely and I feel safer here."

No one cheered louder Mibuchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment~


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Hey, how's the studying coming along? Mibuchi said that you've been working nonstop on it since the exam dates were posted." Mayuzumi peeped over Akashi's shoulder to look at the scatter sheets of paper on the desk.

"It's been going really well." Akashi smiled up at him and enjoyed how Mayuzumi was a lot more up front with showing him skinship. Akashi never realized how touched starved he was until he joined Rakuzan. If he didn't have any physical contact with any of the pack members, his mood would change drastically.

It's been a few months since Akashi had officially joined Rakuzan's pack and those past few months were honestly the best of his life. After he had told the pack he wanted to join them, Akashi headed back into Tokyo to aware him of his decision. Seeing as how Rakuzan was a well accomplished school, Akashi-sama allowed for his son to attend and Akashi had packed up all the things he needed that very day. Phoenix had kept quiet the entire time Akashi was in Tokyo and only spoke when they were on their way back to Kyoto.

"Have you thought about what university you're going to?" Mayuzumi placed a hand on his head to gently massage his scalp with his fingers. Akashi closed his eyes at the feelings before answering.

"I was thinking of going wherever you guys go, of course."

"Naturally." Mayuzumi chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the red tuffs of hair. He then sat down beside him in the chair with a serious aura around him that was causing Akashi to drown a little.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily."

"Mayuzumi-"

"Seriously, everything is okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with the pack. We would go get dinner and dessert."

"Really, now? Well, that does sound appetizing but I have to study." Akashi frowned a little as he glanced back down at his notes.

"Nonsense, you're coming regardless if you like it or not."

Mayuzumi had been extremely thankful that the fates were on his side for once. Not only was one of the toughest packs in ruins but they had Akashi. Sweet, sweet, Akashi, who his pack members adored. Akashi Seijuro had brought his pack closer together just by his warm presence and that soft smile that never seemed to leave his face. Mibuchi had asserted himself as some sort of mother figure for his precious "Sei-chan" and could be found cuddling him or making him dinner. It made him even happier that Akashi was allowing himself to be spoiled like this since it was obvious how lonely the red head seemed to be. Hayama and Nebuya treated Akashi like a long lost brother by showing him how to relax properly and enjoy the moment. Mayuzumi thought it was hilarious when he walked in to see Akashi with a game control in hand trying to kill whatever it was on the screen but he kept running in circles.

"Akashi, let us help you!" Nebuya had whined.

"You've been running in circles for fifteen minutes now!" Hayama agreed but all Akashi did was smile because he was clearly having the time of his life. The two wolves had just gone with it after seeing that smile and started to cheer him on even though that meant another fifteen minutes of the character running in loops around its target.

Mayuzumi didn't understand why things were so reversed now. Way back when, it would've been Phoenix that they were fawning over but now they were more focused on his current hosts. Since the night Phoenix did make an appearance, they haven't heard from him since and it was a bit worrisome but Akashi seemed to be enjoying his time here without blacking out. It had dawned on Mayuzumi that this is what Phoenix wanted him to experience. How a pack was supposed to depend on one another and help each other grow. How a pack was supposed to make you feel loved and safe without asking for anything in return.

How Phoenix wanted them to realize that he was just an entity and that Akashi was the real deal.

You sly dog, Mayuzumi thought to himself as he watched his pack members listen intently to the story that Akashi was telling about his deal. They were all currently huddled together at a booth in a well known fast food joint enjoying the tension free atmosphere. Pack bonding was definitely one of Mayuzumi's favorite things when it came go being a head Alpha. All he had to do was make sure that they were all safe while they joked around with each other.

Everything was going along smoothly until Akashi stopped talking mid sentence and his eyes twinkled gold in the restaurants lighting.

"Sei-chan, are you alright?" Mibuchi asked worriedly and Akashi just shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts.

"Sorry, I thought someone was here for a second." Akashi reassured them that everything was okay and resumed with his story but Mayuzumi knew better. He glanced around the restaurant to see if he recognized anyone who might be familiar. His grey eyes narrowed slightly when a familiar scent caught his attention and a soft growl rumbled through his chest startling his pack.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hayama asked since he was closer. Mayuzumi stood up from the booth seat and got out to straighten his jacket.

"Keep Akashi safe, I'll be back soon." At the vague reply, Mibuchi wrapped his arms around Akashi protectively while Hayama and Nebuya frowned but kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Mayuzumi headed out of the restaurant and onto the busy streets of Kyoto where he followed the scent discreetly into an alleyway that was across the street from the restaurant. He knew that something must've happened for this guy to be here on his turf. Mayuzumi squared his shoulders and stood up straight to show off his height a bit before the man chuckled a little at him.

"I'm not here to fight."

"Then leave, you're not welcome here, Shuuzou." Mayuzumi watched as the former head Alpha walked out into the light and his eyes widen slightly at the cuts around his face. One of them was particularly deep as it went from his eyebrow to his collar bone.

"Relax, I'm sure you already heard the news. I don't have a pack anymore so it's suicide for me to attack yours."

"It's suicide for you to even be here. I won't tell you again to leave." Mayuzumi huffed at him but of course Nijimura didn't move a muscle. Instead his eyes drifted behind him towards the restaurant and a weird look took over his features, Mayuzumi frowned before turning around to see what he was looking at when he spotted Akashi in the restaurant with his pack smiling brightly at whatever Hayama was clearly excited about. His face softened a bit at the sight before it harden again when he looked back at Nijimura again, who appeared to be very melancholy.

"Take care of him. Not that I'm saying you're not going to, just don't do what we did."

"Wasn't planning on it." Mayuzumi replied blankly. Nijimura shook his head at him.

"Of course, you weren't. Anyway, this will most likely be the last time you see me since I'm heading off to America."

"Really? You're so ashamed of what happened you're going to an entire different continent?"

"I need to start over. If that's what the others are doing then so am I. This is farewell, Mayuzumi Chihiro. You've proven that you were the better choice right from the start." With that Nijimura gave him a half hearted wave before walking down the alleyway opposite of the restaurant. At his departure, thunder clapped loudly in the sky indicating that this wasn't going to be the last time he saw Nijimura Shuuzou.

He didn't doubt that one bit.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

It had been two whole years since Akashi joined Rakuzan and he had honeslty expected for his stay with the pack to be a bit dramatic but everything seemed to be going just fine. As graduation came and went with Akashi ending up being Valedictorian as expect, Akashi's first year in college sailed soothly leading him into his second year. Mibuchi had been his shoulder to lean on and it honestly felt like the home Akashi used to live in when his mother was still around. The black haired male always managed to put a smile on his face whenever he was upset about something his father did. Nebuya and Hayama were so entertaining to have around as well since they were still trying to get him to act like the young adult he was and not an "old man" as Hayama would put it. Mayazumi had come out of his shell a lot more even if it was just a tiny bit. He would know casually throw an arm over Akashi's shoulders and would sometimes rest his head on his lap. Mibuchi nearly spat out his drink when he saw that happen during their movie nights.

Akashi was now traveling across the street from one of his early classes looking for a place to settle down for lunch when he froze in his steps. Something was off in the air around him but he couldn't place what it was exactly. The people walking passed him didn't seem to care about what was going on and just continued on with their day but Akashi knew that something was wrong or at least didn't feel right. He scanned the area to find whatever was creating this weird tension in the air and his breathe caught in his lungs when he spotted a very familiar purple haired giant munching on a candy bar while standing at a stop light. Akashi's eyes widen into saucers at the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest and squeezing his heart.

Before he knew it, everything faded into black.

Phoenix had never ran so fast in his entire existence.

It was clear to him that Murasakibara still hadn't noticed him yet so the fact that he would have teh element of surprise caused him to move faster. It had been so long since he had seen any of the other pack members that came from Teiko that Phoenix had missed him dearly. It was interesting hiding in the shadows and allowing Akashi to actually live his life like he was supposed to but Phoenix missed being out. He missed the ones that he called his.

"Atsushi." Phoenix panted, slightly out of breathe from running so far in the cold weather. Murasakibara stopped munching on his candy bar to turn around to look at him. Phoenix gulped loudly because it made no sense at how tall he was now up close. He must've been at least two meters taller or even over. His purple hair had grown a tad bit longer as well and his face seemed to mature as well.

"Nix-chin? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I should be asking you the same thing. What brings you to Kyoto?"

"Well, Muro-chin and the others wanted to explore a bit but I left the group because I wanted to buy some sweets. I don't think they noticed me leave though." Murasakibara glanced around the sea of people easily with his height and pouted a little. Ah? He must be talking about his new pack members, Phoenix concluded.

"How long are you staying?" Phoenix asked him, silently hoping that they would be staying for a while. Murasakibara hummed to himself thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"We leave Sunday morning. Our hotel is somewhere near here, I believe."

"Would you like to converse more in your room? It's quite cold out here." Phoenix watched as Murasakibara's eyebrows furrowed a little at the suggestion.

"I don't mind but the others might. I don't care though so let's go."

"Excellent, lead the way." Phoenix grabbed his huge hand that easily engulfed his before allowing the purple giant to lead the way. He felt so giddy that he was with someone that impacted his life in such a big way that he couldn't contain the smile on his face. By the way, Murasakibara was actually responding in complete sentences, Phoenix would say that he was happy too.

Once they arrived at Murasakibara's room, Phoenix was attacked by a dozen different scents so it was safe to assume that his pack members shared the room with him too. Nevertheless, Phoenix followed his nose to where the giant's scent was strongest which happened to be one of the rooms in the back. Phoenix felt a shiver rack through his body at how potent it was and dove for the bed to wrap the blankets around him.

"Nix-chin, what are you doing?" Murasakibara was slightly confused at the red head since he seemed to be wiggling around the bed like a fish.

"Your scent is strongest here. I've missed it so much. Oh, oh, I have an idea! Take of your shirt and give it to me." Phoenix sat up on the bed with his clothing and hair an absolute mess. Murasakibara did what he was told and watch idly as Phoenix put the shirt on over his clothes. "This...is much better."

"Nix-chin, you're being weird but I don't mind as long as I can eat my snacks." Murasakibara sat down on the floor to lean against the bed and started to dig through his bag to look for more goodies.

"Atsushi."

"Hm?"

"What pack are you with now?"

"Ah, Yosen."

"Yosen? That's all the way in Akita, aren't you cold up there?" Phoenix laid down on one of the pillows after he had covered himself with the blankets again.

"Yeah, there's a lot of snow up there and sometimes I can't go to the store to get snacks because of it but it's nice." Murasakibara muttered out before finally finding something to eat. He began to unwrap the snack just as Phoenix asked another question.

"Are they treating you well up there?"

"Yeah, they can be annoying though but I got use to it. Would you like some umaibo, Nix-chin?"

"No thank you." Phoenix sighed heavily against the pillow while his eyes began to get heavy. He felt so comfortable here that he was beginning to get tired. "Atsushi, why did you and the others fight?"

Phoenix was surprised when irritated growling filled the room.

"The others are idiots, Nix-chin. They always wanted to control everyone and everything. It was annoying."

"You acted like that too, remember?" Phoenix sat up to look at the purple haired giant to see that he was angrily chewing on his snack now. "I did not mean to upset you. I was just curious."

"Hm, I guess."

Even though I know the story already, Phoenix sighed softly in his mind. Giving teenagers that much power isn't good for anyone in the group or outside it.

"I'm not hungry anymore." With that Murasakibara got up from off the ground and left the room.

~

"He's late. He's never late. Chi-chan, I'm worried."

It was ten at night and Akashi still wasn't back yet. Mibuchi had noticed something was wrong when he didn't spot the red head in the living room doing his homework in their shared apartment. As soon as that digital clock turned to five, Mibuchi ran across the hall to Mayuzumi's room in panic to alert the head Alpha about the missing male. This caused Mayuzumi to hold an emergency meeting with the Rakuzan pack so that they could pin point the location of Akashi.

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean, Akashi knows how to defend himself, right?" Hayama asked nervously from beside Nebuya, who was frowning.

"Of course not! Have you met Sei-chan?! He's cute and tiny and needs to be held all the time! He can't defend himself from other packs! Oh no, what if It's Makoto again?! We can't take on Makoto-"

"Mibuchi, please calm down!" Mayuzumi grabbed the raven haired male's shoulders to stop him from ranting and making up ridiculous theories. "Hanamiya is no where near Kyoto."

"But how do you know?! My poor Sei-chan." Mibuchi got onto his knees and covered his face with his hands as he cried while Mayuzumi sighed heavily before looking over to the others.

"We're going to go check around the school since that's the last place we left him. Let's go-" Mayuzumi paused when there was a light knock on their door. Everyone in the room stared at the wooden door like it was something foreign to them before Mayuzumi went to go opened it.

Revealing the person they were all panicking about.

"Sei-chan, you're okay!" Mibuchi sprung up from the floor to wrap the red head into a hug and squeeze him tightly.

"Mibuchi, I can't breathe-"

"Oh, you had me so worried and ...pardon my language, Sei-chan, but why the _hell_ do you smell like everyone from Yosen?" Mibuchi held him at arms length with the look of disgust on his face. Everything about Akashi Seijuro's appearance was fine but god did he _smell_.

"Well, I ran into Murasakibara after class and from there on everything was black until I woke up in his hotel room wearing his shirt. Thankfully, I still had my clothes on as well but I'm guessing Phoenix took over again. I apologize for being late." Akashi explained when he was finally let into the room. Mibuchi began to cry again at how his Sei-chan was left alone with monsters while Mayuzumi smiled softly.

"It seems that we're going to go on a road trip to Tokyo tomorrow since you're alive and well." The head Alpha stated startling everyone.

"Tokyo?! Alright! We haven't had a trip there in ages!" Hayama whooped and shared a high five with Nebuya.

"What's in Tokyo?" Mibuchi asked but Mayuzumi didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out what seemed to be tickets.

"We're going to go watch some basketball."

As cheers escaped the other pack members, Mibuchi couldn't help but roll his eyes at them because he knew that the only reason that they were going to Tokyo was to get away from Yosen until they went back to Akita.

Mayuzumi didn't want Akashi anywhere near Murasakibara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GOM are going to show up again. Let's see how they've changed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Once the group was in Tokyo, Mayuzumi made sure that they checked in to their hotel before exploring the area. Akashi felt nostalgic as he looked at all the different shops and stores. Mibuchi seemed to be on edge whenever they walked passed a large group of people and held Akashi's hand every step of the way not that the red head minded. As they were walking around, Akashi spotted a tiny little bookstore near a cafe shop. It piqued his interest and asked for the others to allow him to look inside.

Warm air kissed Akashi's cold cheeks causing them to redden a bit when they entered the store. Mibuchi told him that he would go get them some coffee from the connected cafe leaving him alone with Mayuzumi, Hayama, and Nebuya. From the get go, Mayuzumi wanted to investigate the light novel section but decided to stay near the younger male. Nebuya and Hayama were surprisingly interested in some books even though they weren't avid readers. As Akashi was examining the different books, Mayuzumi froze up next to him and softly growled but before Akashi could ask, a someone spoke up.

"Hello, Mayuzumi-kun and Akashi-kun. It is a surprise to see you here."

Akashi turned around to see Kuroko Tetsuya standing behind them with a styrofoam cup in his hand. Kuroko looked as he did when they were in high school together with the acceptation of reading glasses that adored his face. Akashi could practically feel Phoenix tossing and turning in his head, dying to get out and greet Kuroko, but Akashi wasn't going to let him.

"It's a surprise to see you here as well. It had been a while since we've last seen each other." Akashi smiled politely at the bluenette when Mayuzumi moved in between them to resemble a wall.

"Mayuzumi-kun, you're still as annoying as ever. We were trying to have a conversation." Kuroko sounded aggravated but Mayuzumi didn't seem to care. Instead, the taller Alpha turned to Akashi.

"Go to Mibuchi."

"But I wish to engage in a conversation with, Kuroko. How about you go to Mibuchi instead?" Akashi stared up at Mayuzumi for a few seconds before the taller sighed heavily then turned back to Kuroko.

"Three minutes then we're leaving." With that the head Alpha of Rakuzan was gone. Akashi smiled softly at him before he was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Oh dear!" Akashi uttered out after he almost toppled over from the force of the hug. Kuroko squeezed him even tighter if that was even possible and Akashi hugged him back.

"Akashi-kun, it's been so long. I've missed you so much."

"Are you sure that it's me that you missed and not Phoenix?" Akashi asked with a heavy heart. Kuroko seemed to freeze up a bit at the question and released him.

"I apologize for my behavior back then. I wasn't very polite and I treated you unfairly. You had every right to ignore us after what we did." Kuroko's eyes softened a bit at the mere mention of their past. "I wouldn't want an Omega to go through that with anyone."

"I saw the mark you gave Nijimura. I didn't think that you were that aggressive." Akashi allowed for the term Kuroko used to fly over his head and proceeded with the conversation.

"I am very ashamed of myself."

"I'm sure that you are."

"I really am. If anything, I want to take you out sometime so that I can treat you properly-"

"Three minutes is up. We're leaving now." Mayuzumi showed up once again and didn't hesitate to grab Akashi's hand to pull him away from the once rogue Alpha. Kuroko looked extremely annoyed with the situation and was going to say something when a tall figure appeared behind him. Akashi felt a bit threatened since the man had a mean mug on his face with split eyebrows with dual colored hair.

"Is there a problem here?" The man asked causing Kuroko's eyes to roll.

"Kagami-kun, I can handle this myself. I am not as weak as you think I am." Kuroko glared up at him. This Kagami character seemed to deflate a little at his words.

"Can't a pack member just check up on another pack member? Sheesh, you always verbally abuse me when I'm just trying to help."

"Alright, we're leaving-" Mayuzumi tried to walk away but Akashi stayed put.

"What pack are you with now, Kuroko?" The smaller red head asked the bluenette.

"Seirin. They're relatively new but they are very much my style." Kuroko seemed unbelievably proud of his pack choice.

_Naturally, Tetsuya would choose a pack that is well bonded._

Hush, you.

"That's interesting." Akashi hummed out.

"Akashi-kun could always join. It'll be different than last time, I promise." Kuroko stepped forward towards him but Mayuzumi was quick to stand in front of Akashi.

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arrange." Kagami was now standing in front of Kuroko, who once again looked annoyed.

"Kagami-kun, just because you're taller than me doesn't mean that you can shove me around like this. Please get out of my way when I'm trying to talk to Akashi-kun."

"What?! This guy was threatening you-Ow!" Kuroko had elbowed him in the side causing Kagami to lose his balance and almost fall into a shelf. Kuroko then proceeded to move Kagami out of the way. Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes a little before he smelt something....odd. Kuroko and Kagami must've smelt it as well because all three of them turned to look at Akashi, who was just watching them with no expression on his face.

"What is it? Why are all three of you looking at me like that?" Akashi asked feeling a tad bit intimidated.

"Is he serious? Does he really not know?" Kagami looked wild out by whatever it was that they were looking at which caused Akashi to be even more confused.

"It's his first one. Hey, you feeling alright?" Mayuzumi pressed the back of his hand up against Akashi's forehead to feel warmth coming from it and a tad bit of sweat. "Let's get you back to the hotel, alright?"

"But what about the basketball game?" Akashi asked worriedly.

"We'll still go but you'll be at the hotel. Mibuchi, around up the others!" Mayuzumi yelled at the direction of the long haired male, who had been chatting up a storm with the owner of the cafe.

"Wait, a second-" Kuroko started but he closed his mouth. He wanted to know what basketball game they had been planning on going to and he wanted to question Akashi about this sudden turn of events but the Rakuzan pack had already filed out of the building as if they were all on fire.

"Was that guy your brother or something? You looked pretty similar." Kagami asked his pack mate.

"I'm insulted you even asked me that."

"Also was it that tiny red head guy's first one? I thought Omega's usually went into their first heat when they're fourteen." Kagami ignored him in favor of asking another question.

"I know you've been living overseas, Kagami-kun, but please brush up on your history of Phoenix."

When they made it to the hotel, Akashi was sweating bullets and he had began to shiver even though it wasn't cold in the building. Mibuchi was freaking out as Mayuzumi practically carried him through the hallways of their hotel until they made it to his and Mibuchi's room. Akashi could feel a headache coming on while the room had become extremely hot and he wanted to get out of his clothes.

"Wait, Sei-chan, don't strip!" Mibuchi cries out in embarrassment as he tried to stop him.

"It's incredibly hot in here. How can you all wear so much clothing?" Akashi whined a little bit more once a shiver rolled through him. It didn't make any sense. How could he be cold and hot at the same time?

"Hayama, Nebuya, go back to your rooms. Mibuchi, go run a bath for him and get his night clothes ready. He's not going to the game with us tonight." As usual, Mayuzumi took charge and everyone did as they were told.

Everyone except Akashi, who was stripping off his clothes anyway.

"You're frustrating." Mayuzumi grunted out through clenched teeth as he walked towards the bed to help him properly take off his shirt. Akashi's scent had been slightly covered by his clothes but now that he was just wearing his boxers, his scent was extremely strong.

"Chi-chan, I prepared the bath and-oh my goodness!" Mibuchi was standing in the doorway covering his nose with his hand and shaking his head. "I can't feel this way towards, Sei-chan! You're on your own, Chi-chan!"

With that Mibuchi had sped out of the hotel room.

"So much for protecting his 'precious Sei-chan'." Mayuzumi rolled his eyes before picking up a delirious Akashi and heading into the bathroom.

"You smell really nice." Akashi muttered out against his chest.

"You smell annoying."

"That's not a smell, silly." Akashi smiled lazily at him and shivered again.

"Take off your underwear."

"I would like it better if you take it off for me."

Mayuzumi stared at him blankly before slightly heavily and took off the red head's boxers then placing him into the warm water that Mibuchi had gotten ready for them. Akashi sighed a little more then looked up at Mayuzumi as if he was waiting for something.

"What? Did you forget how to bathe?" Mayuzumi asked since all he was going to do was leave him in there.

"Do it for me. I'm too tired to do it myself." Akashi looked drunk if Mayuzumi was being honest.

In the end, he ended up washing the Omega.

An Omega in heat was relatively easy to take care of. They were extremely lazy to the point where you had to carry them everywhere and they seemed to always get the chills. They are a shit ton before complaining about being bloated. It was an easy process, if you ignore the crazy amount of pheromones they produced. Mayuzumi knew that once Akashi had gotten out of the bath, ate some leftovers, and made a nest out of the blankets on the bed, he would be out like a light soon.

Soon couldn't come fast enough.

"How come you're not reacting to how I smell? You didn't even react to me being naked." Akashi was currently curled up in a bush of blankets on the bed while Mayuzumi sat at the desk that was in every hotel room reading a book he had brought along with him.

"I know how to keep my senses in check and how to control my instincts." Mayuzumi told him bluntly. Akashi hummed while rubbing his face against the sheets.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"Years of practice. Besides, you're my pack member and I won't do anything to you that you don't want." Mayuzumi turned the page of his book once he was done reading it then glanced over to Akashi. The red head stared at him with lidded eyes before a smile broke out on his face.

"Come here."

"No."

"But I want to show you something."

"You can show me from right here. I can see you just fine." Mayuzumi then focused back on his book while Akashi sighed heavily. There was something that Akashi could say or do that would get him to go over there.

"Chihiro." A velvety voice called out to him.

Okay, there was that.

Mayuzumi glanced back over to the bed to see molten gold eyes staring at him; beckoning for him to come over.

"Forget it, Phoenix."

"Ah, I see. You like Seijuro more than you like me. I will keep that in mind."

"I don't care for either of you."

"That hurts my feelings, Mayuzumi." Akashi pouted a little as he stretched out on the bed causing his night shirt to rise up a bit exposing ivory colored skin underneath. Mayuzumi couldn't help but stare at it because he was still a man after all. The Alpha finally put his book down and made his way over to the bed with a bored look on his face.

"What is it?" Mayuzumi asked him while crossing his arms.

"I have a problem that I want you to fix." As soon as Akashi was going to pull down his pj pants, Mayuzumi grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you to do." Akashi frowned at him but the taller male wasn't going to fall for it.

"I do know and I know that you're going to regret it if it happens."

"All I want for you to do is touch me. That's it. I can do everything else myself. Just hold me."

Mayuzumi should've walked out of the room after that. He should've gone to his own hotel room and barricade himself inside until it was time for the game. There was a lot of things hag Mayuzumi should've done and obeying Akashi Seijuro wasn't one of them.

What Akashi wanted for pretty simple but it nearly killed Mayuzumi because he was only a man. A man that hadn't gotten laid in a few months time. So when he made room for himself in Akashi's nest and pulled the Omega into his arms, he immediately regretted it. Akashi had wrapped around him as if he was a koala and somehow managed to pull his damn pants off. Mayuzumi could've ignored the soft skin rubbing against his own clothes hips but there was only so much ignoring he could do before he just couldn't anymore.

"You're so warm." Akashi hummed out against the base of his neck. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes a little but jumped when his hand accidentally touched the red head's thigh.

"Sorry."

"Do it again. It felt nice there." Akashi pulled his hand back to rest on his thigh then nuzzling into his shirt. "Chihiro."

"Y-yeah?" Mayuzumi didn't mean to stutter, his mind was just occupied with the soft warm flesh in his hand.

"Thank you for doing this my way." Akashi's voice seemed to fade at the end of his sentence letting Mayuzumi know that he was now falling into a deep slumber. He knew that there was a deeper meaning to those words. The Alpha looked down at him curled up against his chest and couldn't help but smile a little.

"No problem."

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

After a long night of baby sitting Akashi and then going to a basketball game, Mayuzumi felt like death when he woke up the next day. When they returned from the game, he made himself comfortable in Akashi's bed since the Omega had been dead asleep when he got back. What Mayuzumi wasn't expecting was to wake up to an empty bed and an even emptier hotel room.

"Sei-chan's missing again but this time he's in heat. I think I'm going to faint." Mibuchi collapsed on the couch without another word while the others rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't even know when he left. I was so tired from last night that I didn't even realize he woke up. We have to find him fast before anyone else." Mayuzumi then assigned his pack members places to search for the young Omega.

Meanwhile a certain red head was sleeping cozily in someone's bed wrapped up in a fleece blanket with a wet rag on his forehead. He would remember how he got there when he woke up but right now his mind was completely blank.

"Shin-chan, are you sure it's safe to keep him here? What if Rakuzan thinks that you kidnapped him? I don't think we would win against them in a fight." A raven haired male said as he watched the Omega sleep comfortably.

"I couldn't just leave him alone out there. It would've been extremely dangerous, especially because of him in this position, Takao." The green haired Alpha leaned forward to make sure the blanket was tightly around Akashi before looking at his pack mate.

"How did he even find this place? Didn't you say he hasn't been back in Tokyo since a few years ago? How does he know where you live?"

"I have no idea but we will find his pack members and return him at once. I do not want Shutoku to fall because of my past-"

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention causing the owner of the apartment to leave the room. Takao frowned a little bit once he heard the door open and his pack member gasping in exclamation. He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way into the living room to see his pack member standing there by himself.

"What are you doing here?! How do you know that I live here?!"

"Shin-chan, who are you talking to-"

"Midorima-kun, please lower your voice. I'm sure that Akashi-kun is still asleep." A soft voice called out startling the shit out of Takao. His eyes darted towards the bluenette where he was standing in the foyer while taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing here, Kuroko?" Midorima looked completely uneasy with the bluenette and Takao was surprised by how hostile he looked as well.

"I wanted to know why Akashi-kun is here while he is in heat." Without even sparing them a second look, Kuroko headed deeper into the apartment towards the room Akashi was asleep in.

Kuroko slowly went over to the bed to see how bad the situation was and was relieved that it wasn't anything too bad. He then headed back into the living area and traveled into the kitchen with Midorima hot on his tail.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Midorima questioned Kuroko, who was busy going through his cabinets.

"Akashi-kun will be waking up soon. It's best that we have his dinner prepared before he gets up." Kuroko spoke as if it was obvious. Takao narrowed his eyes a little before scooting closer to Midorima.

"Shin-chan, you guys don't plan on marking-"

"Of course not! It is against my morals to do such a thing with an Omega who is experiencing their first heat! Besides, I don't think either of us would do anything without Akashi's consent. We have been there and it did not turn out as expected." Midorima fixed his glasses and watched Kuroko move around his kitchen as if he owned the place while Takao frowned.

"I thought Phoenix was pretty promiscuous-"

"Akashi-kun and Phoenix are two different beings. Last time we only paid attention to Phoenix and in that process we lost Akashi-kun. I will not let that happen again." Kuroko looked at both of them with a determined face that made Midorima a tad bit uncomfortable. He wasn't use to Kuroko showing so much emotion.

"We will not let that happen again." Midorima declared to him before turning on his heels to head back into his room. Takao made a face at his declaration and began to wonder if he was including as well because if he was, that'll be awkward.

"It was careless of you to wander the streets in this condition. What on earth were you thinking?" Midorima asked the Omega, who was surprisingly awake. Akashi blinked at him sluggishly as a small yawn escaped him.

"I...don't remember what happened. One moment, I was sound asleep next to Chihiro then the next I was on your porch. I wasn't aware that I sleep walk." Akashi rubbed at his sleep filled eyes to look up at Midorima properly. "I'm awfully tired."

"Your symptoms will last for a few more hours. Is there anything that I can get you until then?"

"Just some water for right now." Akashi yawned again and his eyes began to droop as body became lethargic. Midorima left the room again and was thankful that his kitchen wasn't on fire since Kuroko barely knew how to cook last time they met.

"He's awake but barely and he's thirsty."

"Aren't you glad that his scent isn't as strong anymore? I don't think I would be able to breathe properly if it stayed that way. Not saying that he smelled bad or anything, of course! Just that there's only so much pheromones I can take before I go crazy. Let me tell you this story about the Omega that lives across from me-"

"Not now, Takao. In fact, why don't you head home? I will call you when everything is situated." Midorima saw Takao deflate a little but he understood. His presence wasn't exactly needed and he didn't want to crowd the already too small apartment.

"Alright but you better call me! It was nice meeting you, Kuroko!" With that, Takao was headed out the door.

"Now, I have to notify Rakuzan so that they can come get him-"

"No!" Kuroko' exclaimed; startling Midorima.

"And why not?"

"We haven't spent time with Akashi-kun in a while."

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to have a reunion, Kuroko. You know that." Midorima shook his head at him while he finally fixed a glass of water for the parched red head.

"I also don't like Mayuzumi-kun."

"I had no idea. I'll be right back." Midorima headed into his room again to see Akashi staring blankly at the wall with his bangs sticking to his forehead. "Here's your water."

"Ah, thank you." Akashi took the glass thankfully and downed it in a couple of gulps.

"Would you like for us to contact your pack?" It was an obvious question but Midorima was all about consent right now.

"Yes, please. It seems as though I feel a bit uncomfortable without them. I would be thrilled to have them here." Akashi smiled at him sleepily before curling up against his pillow and switching off like a light. It was clear to Midorima that he wasn't thinking straight but he did as he was told.

Mayuzumi felt like there was a recurring theme here and he wasn't liking one bit. He knew that Akashi's old "pack" were spread out around Tokyo but he didn't think that Akashi would unconsciously seek them out. First finding Murasakibara back in Kyoto, then it was finding Kuroko in that damn book shop, now it was ending up in Midorima's neighborhood and passing out on his doorsteps. Phoenix must've been the one doing all of this but Mayuzumi had been doubting that thought lately. Maybe Akashi was the one doing this.

"I don't like you, Mayuzumi-kun." Were the first words Kuroko had spoken since the Alphas of Rakuzan piled into Midorima's home to pick up Akashi. The Omega seemed genuinely happy to see them but was knocked out again so Mayuzumi had to pick him up bridal style to carry him out.

"Go figures, I never liked you either. Let's go." Mayuzumi told his pack members and they were going to leave until Midorima spoke up.

"May I ask of you to notify me when he gets better?"

"I never liked you either." Mayuzumi responded which caused Midorima to clear his throat. They all disliked each other but this wasn't about them.

"Chi-chan, let's not be mean! He's just worried about Sei-chan that's all." Mibuchi beamed at them. "I'll call you when he's better."

"Midorima-kun, you should eat what I cooked since Akashi-kun left so early." Kuroko's voice echoed throughout the apartment now that Rakuzan was gone and Midorima sighed.

"You seem pretty calm now." Midorima commented on how Kuroko seemed to be less tensed.

"I just have a feeling that we will be seeing Akashi-kun very soon, that's all." The way Kuroko said that had Midorima a bit on edge. He spoke as if he knew something that the taller Alpha didn't.

Why was he left alone with him again?

When Akashi's first heat finally ended, Mibuchi didn't hesitate to squeeze the life out of him in an insanely strong hug. Apparently, he had kept his distance from "Sei-chan" so that their relationship remained as pure as possible. Mayuzumi couldn't help but roll his eyes at that because the two of them would be the perfect match.

If Akashi wanted to be babied to death.

"When you disappeared, Reo-nee fainted." Hayama snickered with Nebuya. Mibuchi's face redden before he scowled.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much. I honestly have no idea why I left." Akashi rubbed at his temples as if that would help him remember.

Phoenix, did you do something?

_Of course not. You've been finding them on your own._

"I'm just glad that they didn't try any funny stuff. If they did, I wouldn't hesitate to kick their asses." Mayuzumi grunted out while putting his hands in his jacket. He frowned a little when he felt something off and pulled out some type of paper. Hayama looked over his shoulder and gasped loudly.

"You got basketball tickets to see the Kaijo vs Tōō game?!" The blonde screeched to the heavens; startling everyone in the room. Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes in confusion because he didn't get any tickets for them to go to that game.

"They're VIP tickets too! You shouldn't have!" Nebuya high fives Hayama as they cheered loudly.

"I didn't." Mayuzumi uttered out under his breathe.

"This is exciting since I wasn't able to attend the last game you all went to." Akashi looked genuinely happy and for some reason Mayuzumi was pissed. His eyes widen slightly in realization. Kuroko must've snuck them into his jacket pocket when Mayuzumi had been talking to Midorima.

That sneaky bastard.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The arena that the Rakuzan pack went to was insanely huge to the point where it rivaled a few towers. Akashi could feel his heart pumping in his chest at the sounds of music and people wearing their favorite team jerseys with the colors decorating their faces. Akashi found himself watching in awe as people cheered at the huge electric billboard that showcased tonight's main events.

_I'm so excited._

Why? It's just a basketball game.

_Can't you feel the electricity in the air? Tonight will be magical._

Now that Phoenix mentioned it, there is something in the air that was ghosting over his skin and creating goosebumps. Akashi didn't know what was going to happen today but he knew that it was going to be life changing. Mibuchi grabbed his hand to make sure that he didn't get lost in the crowd.

"We can't have you disappearing again, Sei-chan. A lot of rival packs are here and it'll be extremely dangerous for you to get lost." Mibuchi warned him causing Akashi to nod his head. The red head also noticed that they had circled around him so that he was in the middle of their group while Mayuzumi lead them through the crowd to find their seats.

"Over there!" Hayama cried out when he spotted where they would be sitting and the pack headed over towards it but making sure that Akashi sat in between them to prevent any unwanted attention.

"Are you excited?" Mibuchi asked the Omega, who's eyes were practically glittering with amazement and joy. The Alpha felt his heart squeeze at the smile Akashi gave him and turned to Mayuzumi, who looked slightly aggravated.

"Chi-chan, relax. You're going to get wrinkles at this point." He chuckled out to the head Alpha.

"Whatever." Mayuzumi grunted out as he crossed his arms and the lights of the arena turned off causing the crowd to cheer at the top of their lungs.

Loud music began to fill the arena as strobe lights flickered everywhere while people went crazy all around them. Hayama and Nebuya were screaming along with them when the teams that were playing tonight entered the court from different entrances. Akashi could feel electricity in the air even though he had no idea where it was coming from. He assumed that it was because of how happy everyone was tonight and that the energy in the air happened every time people were excited.

Something is different about tonight.

_I feel it as well. What do you think it is?_

I don't know but it's making my blood pump.

_Could it just be the adrenaline from the crowd?_

No, it feels like it's something more than that.

Akashi didn't even notice that the game had already started because he was so focused on trying to figure out what was going on. Why did he feel like there was something happening here that he didn't understand? His attention soon focused on the court causing him to zone out for a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Mayuzumi noticed that Akashi had gone surprisingly quiet when the game started and his eyes were glazed over as he stared down at the court. He pressed his hand on Akashi's forehead to check his temperature but nothing seemed to be out of the normal. "Akashi, what's wrong with you?"

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi noticed Mayuzumi trying to get the red head's attention but was failing miserably. Mibuchi then followed Akashi's line of sight to see that he was staring at two very familiar players that seemed to be battling it out on the court at full speed. "Sei-chin, you're scaring me."

The sharp sound of the referee blowing his whistle filled the arena along with people's curious murmurs. They didn't understand what was happening on the court and Mayuzumi sucked his teeth when he saw two pains in his backside standing in the middle of the court looking throughout the crowd like they were trying to find someone.

"Why did they stop playing?" A girl in front of them asked her friends.

"I don't know but it looks like they're looking for someone, doesn't it?" Her friend responded.

"Kise-kun might've gotten wind of his future mate! Kise-kun, I'm over here!" Another girl yelled down at the court causing her friends to yell at the blonde, who wasn't even looking in their direction. That named seemed to trigger Akashi and he found himself standing up.

"Akashi?" Mayuzumi questioned what he was doing and was surprised to see that Akashi's eyes were glowing a bright gold, alerting them that Akashi wasn't there anymore and Phoenix was present.

"Ryouta, Daiki." Phoenix voice was barely a whisper yet the two Alphas being called immediately turned around to find him. It freaked Mayuzumi out at how those two were able to pinpoint where Akashi was in the thousands of people here.

"It seems that the top two players from each team have there focus on something else!" The sports announcers voice boomed through the room causing everyone to look around confusingly. Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes when he smelt familiar scents.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Mayuzumi cursed in his head before looking at his pack. "We're leaving."

"What?! We just got here- oh." Hayama and Nebuya finally noticed Akashi's condition and agreed that it was time for them to go.

"Come on, Sei-chan, let's get you back to the hotel." Mibuchi stood up along with the rest of the pack and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders to navigate the red head through the arena.

"I can't believe I didn't realize they would be here too. It didn't even cross my mind." Mayuzumi cursed at himself as he lead them through the huge empty hallways. As they were nearing the entrance with a dazed Akashi, rapid foot steps echoed around them as if they were coming from all directions. Mayuzumi stopped walking to turn to his pack. "Brace yourselves."

At that, Mibuchi pulled Akashi impossibly closer to him since he seemed to be staring blankly at everything and wasn't aware of the danger quickly approaching.

"Akashicchi!" A bright voice yelled causing Mayuzumi to growl a bit when a certain blonde Alpha ran towards them at full speed. Kise Ryouta was still in his basketball uniform drenched in sweat but he could care less about that.

"You tripped me, you bastard!" Aomine Daiki was right on his heels running full speed. The fact that both of their eyes were glowing intensely worried Mayuzumi because he didn't know if his pack could take them on.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Aka-chin-"

"I'm not going to yell your name so foolishly, nanodayo."

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Nebuya asked as they were circled by five insanely powerful Alphas looks be damned.

"I have no clue but they're not going to- Sei-chan, what are you doing?!" Mibuchi was astonished when Akashi moved away from him in favor of going over to Aomine.

"Hey-umph!" Aomine was cut off when the red head had unexpectedly hugged him.

"Group hug!" Kise yelled as he tackled the two of them. Though he thought the others would make fun of him but he was surprised when his old pack members joined in for a hug.

"Be careful not to suffocate Akashi-kun." Kuroko told them while nuzzling the red heads neck. Akashi couldn't help but smile at him.

"Always so thoughtful, Kuroko."

"Oi, let go of him!" Mayuzumi growled out just when other packs began to show up.

"You two idiots stopped the game for this?" The head Alpha of Kaijo, Yukio Kasamatsu, questioned with a frown on his face. Kise's ears redden a bit in embarrassment. "I knew you were a bit slow in the head but I expected something better from you."

"Ah, senpai, this is Akashi Seijuro-"

"Looks like another brat to me."

"Watch who you're talking to, asshole." Aomine huffed out along with the others while pulling Akashi closer to him.

"I agree. You shouldn't talk about Akashi-kun like that." Kuroko looked over to the red head, who seemed to be at peace in Aomine's arms.

"You're annoying. It makes me want to crush you." Murasakibara uttered out lazily but his eyes promised pained.

"Who do you think you're talking to-"

"Yukio, can't you see this is a reunion of sorts. I had no idea that Aomine even had emotions like this." Head Alpha of Tōō, Imayoshi Shoichi, commented with a sly smile. "Let them bond after all I heard it's been a while since they've all even been in the same room together."

"They'll just have to do it some other time! If you all haven't forgotten, Akashi is with us now!" Mayuzumi moved forward to get to the Omega but paused when Mibuchi grabbed his arm to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I....I think Sei-chan should stay with them for a while."

"What?!"

"I mean, look at how happy he is. He fits in so well with the rainbow gang." Mibuchi had to stop himself from fangirling at how Akashi seemed to be fitting in perfectly with them. "He seems to be very comfortable."

Mayuzumi hated how he was right. Akashi seemed to be basking in their presence while smiling brightly at them and complimenting on how much they had grown. It made something inside of Mayuzumi upset because there was a possibility that Akashi would want to go back with them if they treated him properly.

"Have you forgotten the main reason why he's with us in the first place?" Mayuzumi asked him.

"Of course not but they're a part of Akashi's life too and besides it's been years since that happened. I feel like maybe he needs to go back to his roots for a while. Don't you want him to be happy?"

God, Mayuzumi hated when he was right.

"Also, Nijimura isn't here. I'm sure everything will be fine." Mibuchi commented while placing a hand on his shoulder. Akashi seemed to be oblivious to their conversation as he conversed with everyone else and shined as brightly as ever.

Mayuzumi even noticed that this time around his eyes were a beautiful crimson with no gold in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GOM are back together so that means Phoenix will be back in action but how would he react to seeing the GOM so mature?
> 
> How will Akashi react to the GOM's new found personalities?
> 
> Do you think Nijimura's return is on the horizon?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Akashi felt whole.

Waking up in a dog pile of limbs and blankets made Akashi feel blessed to even be alive. Somehow, the old Teiko crew had taken them to Midorima's place since he had his own apartment and it was closer to the arena than the other's places. The red head just followed along because he felt like he absolutely needed to; that if he didn't go with them, there would've been a weird hole in his heart. Sighing softly, Akashi found himself curling up against the bed before slowly opening his eyes when he felt someone staring at him.

"Good morning, Kuroko." Akashi chuckled out softly at how close the bluenette seemed to be. Their noises were touching and Kuroko seemed to be getting closer.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

"May I ask why you're so close?"

"Kise-kun kept pushing me off the bed so I had to find a way to stay on it. I apologize if I am too close." Kuroko scooted backwards just a little bit before stopping since Midorima was laying behind him.

"He must have been oblivious to your presence." Akashi commented while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kuroko just smiled softly at him then leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I don't mind because now I'm closer to you."

"Stop talking, it's like eight in the morning." Came Aomine's gruff voice from the other side of Akashi causing the red head to turn over to look at him. Aomine had a pillow covering his head and he was laying on his stomach half naked.

"What happened to your shirt?" Akashi asked while examining the scars on his back. Aomine grunted before peeking out from under the pillow.

"I got hot."

"I see. Perhaps we should all get up for the day then. I could make us breakfast." Akashi sat up to see that Murasakibara was quite literally halfway off the bed due to his size, Midorima looked as he had neck was in the wrong position, and Kise had been pressed up against the headboard. Carefully moving over the pile, Akashi placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder before gently shaking him awake.

"Would you mind helping me cook? This is your place after all and I have no idea on how to navigate around it." Akashi asked him nicely. Midorima sat up quickly almost head butting the red head in the face before nodding his head.

"Let us make a feast then." With that Akashi and Midorima left the bedroom, creating more space for everyone else.

"I'm hungry." Murasakibara whined softly as he rolled over almost squishing Kuroko if he didn't move out the way.

"Breakfast will be served soon." Kuroko told him with a bewildered face because he swears he saw his life flash before his eyes. Kise yawned loudly as he stretched his aching bones.

"I thought last night was a dream." He muttered out to them. "I didn't believe that it was Akashicchi in the stands."

"I didn't expect for Kise-kun and Aomine-kun to react like that during a game."

"It felt like something was off before the game even started then I smelt his scent. I was too caught off guard to even pay attention to anything else." Aomine sat up to run a hand down his face as he yawned. "I'm so tired. What the hell did we do last night?"

"I think we celebrated that Aka-chin was back at a restaurant than crashed at Mido-chin's place." Murasakibara got off the bed which created even more space and lazily left the room murmuring about how hungry he was. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard Midorima yell.

"Stop that! I have to put it in the oven first!"

"But I'm hungry~ let me eat or I'll crush you."

"Akashi, don't just stand there! Tell him to back off!" Midorima screeched while Akashi's laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

"Akashi-kun is precious." Kuroko smiled softly.

The others couldn't help but nod.

When everyone gathered into the kitchen, they found Murasakibara pouting in the living area since he couldn't eat anything just yet. Akashi was petting his head to make him feel better but a smile was on his face the whole time.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry." Murasakibara whined.

"I know, I know. It will be done shortly."

"We should go ice skating!" Kise suddenly exclaimed startling everyone. Aomine really had half a mind to hit him because of his reflexes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but I'm afraid that we will have to stop by my hotel room later since I do not have extra clothing." Akashi told them which they all waved off.

"That's fine. We don't mind heading that way, Akashi-kun."

After escaping the clutches of Mibuchi when they arrived at the hotel so that Akashi could put on clean clothes, the old Teiko pack headed towards the ice rink to spend some time there. Akashi has been skating with Rakuzan before so he had experience but he was surprised when Kise got onto the ice and nearly broke his nose after falling down so much. Kuroko and Midorima had to assist him with standing up straight and moving properly.

"You idiot! You wanted to go ice skating but you can't even skate!" Midorima yelled at him clearly disappointed. Kise just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I wanted to learn how to do it with my favorite people, Midorimacchi!"

"Ki-chin is annoying." Murasakibara commented gliding passed them gracefully.

"Hey!"

"Watch out." Aomine skated over and grabbed Akashi's arm before he collided with someone that wasn't paying attention and the Omega thanked him for it.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Akashi told him with a smile. Aomine just shrugged his shoulders but didn't let go of him.

"Everyone, look at what I can do." Kuroko called for their attention and once they had it, he backed up before doing a very impressive skating number that had the others clapping for him.

"Oh, oh, Kurokocchi, teach me!" Kise exclaimed as he wobbled on the ice. Aomine tsked in annoyance because Kise was going to end up hurting himself but the blonde apparently didn't care.

"Daiki, my ears are cold."

Aomine nearly broke his neck looking down at Akashi to see that his eyes were golden. Instead of commenting on it, he pulled off his beanie and placed it over the redhead's ears.

"Is that better?"

"Very much so." Phoenix hummed out in satisfaction and smiled a little.

The air around them felt different now that they were older. Phoenix noticed that immediately after reappearing. There was a sense of calmness over the six of them plus the tension that use to be there when they were younger had disappeared too. Phoenix didn't know what to make of it since he was used to them fighting over him all the time but he had to admit that this was a pleasant change. He began to wonder though, if this changed was only possible if Nijimura had left the group alone.

"Oi, you okay?" Aomine pulled the two of them to a stop to look at Phoenix to see that he was crying. "Why are you crying?! I thought we were all having fun!"

"Aomine-kun, what did you do?" Kuroko skated over with the others and placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Let's get out of everyone's way and sit down." Midorima commented while leading them all off of the ice and towards benches where they could sit down.

"It is nothing serious. I'm just pleased that all of you are getting along so well together. It is a change I'm not use to but I'm happy to get use to it. Watching you all interact from Seijuro's mind was a treat because it showed how mature you all are now. You treat him so delicately as if you're afraid that one wrong move would upset him. Your cautious behavior is interesting to witness. You all will be wonderful fathers one day." Phoenix beamed at them while wiping away his tears. The five Alphas stared at him in shock before Kise started crying loudly.

"Phoenix is so cute. I love you so much!" The blonde tackled him in a hug while nearly shoving Aomine out of the way which the navy haired man just rolled his eyes at. He would let Kise get away with it for now.

"Ki-chin is right. Nix-chin is very cute." Murasakibara ruffled the bright red locks of hair while Phoenix's eyes watered even more.

"I'll go get tissues for you." Midorima announced before leaving them and Kuroko quickly took his spot.

"Phoenix we're also happy that you're back." He said softly causing Phoenix to beam at him happily.

Unbeknownst to them, a storm was brewing over the horizon and it would arrive very soon.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Akashi had no idea how he got there or where he was.

The temperature was extremely hot to the point where it burned his skin, everything seemed to be pitch black except the spotlight he was under, and huge gusts of wind seemed to be willing to knock him over. Akashi walked forward to hear loud voices coming from every direction. He couldn't recognize some of them but there was one that sent shivers down his spine.

"I won't let you take him. He doesn't belong here!"

Nijimura? Akashi would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Phoenix belongs to whoever bonds with him. If I want to bring him back home with me after we bond then that's what's going to happen. Why are you wasting your breathe anyway?"

"He's my responsibility and he's staying in Japan!" Nijimura yelled back at whoever it was he was talking to. Akashi looked around the room for any sign of the older male but it seemed like he was the only one in the room.

"Tsk, you monkeys always try to be responsible for someone else, it's annoying. If you would like to get in our way then who am I to stop you? It'll be much more fun to just kill you in the process!"

Nijimura screamed out in pain and Akashi felt a sharp stab in his heart causing him to collapse to his knees. The pain pulsated through his veins while another strike hit him in the chest. Akashi screamed out into the darkness; calling out for Nijimura as if to see if he was okay but all he heard was him screaming again and the pressure on his chest intensified. Akashi pressed his hand onto his chest as if to ease the pain but when he pulled it away, there was nothing but red on them.

"Akashicchi?! Wake up!" Someone yelled at him but Akashi couldn't hear anything but Nijimura screaming.

"Go get Midorimacchi! Hey, Akashicchi, you gotta wake up!"

"He's hyperventilating! Akashi-kun, what's wrong?!"

Akashi couldn't respond to anything until their was a sharp pain across his face causing him to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and he suddenly felt numbed to everything around him. Green filled his vision but Akashi wasn't able to identify what was happening.

"What happened while we were in the other room, Kise?" Midorima asked while staring at a dazed Akashi. The red head's eyes were strange as well.

One was crimson while the other was golden.

"We were just sleeping, I promise! Akashicchi just started screaming at everyone and he was speaking nonsense!" Kise frowned a little at how limp Akashi was in his arms but he was glad that he was still breathing.

"He was calling out for Nijimura-san. Why would he do that?" Kuroko questioned Midorima, who frowned again.

"Niji-chin must be in trouble." Murasakibara spoke up from the door. He had moved out of the way because he didn't like how everyone was crowding around the bed when Akashi was having a panic attack.

"Maybe Rakuzan can fix him? He looks totally out of it." Aomine felt extremely worried about Akashi since he was staring blankly at everything and hardly breathing. If it wasn't for Kise holding him up right, Akashi would've most likely toppled over.

"Mayuzumi and his pack are already back in Kyoto. We would have to carry him there." Midorima told them and that's exactly what they were going to do.

"Ki-chin, let me hold him for a while." Murasakibara asked the blonde who was carrying Akashi through the streets of Tokyo.

"I can handle it, Murasakibaracchi."

"I don't care. I wanna hold Aka-chin."

"Let's not argue about who gets to carry him while he's like this, alright?" Aomine scold them both causing the two to become quiet. It was strange having Akashi like this. His head was resting against Kise's shoulder while his eyes were heavily lidded. He almost looked dead which caused Aomine to check his pulse multiple times.

"You can carry him when we get to Kyoto." Kuroko told Murasakibara since he was pouting a little. The giant instantly perked up at that.

~

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Were the very first words that left, Mayuzumi's mouth when they showed up at his door with a very strange looking Akashi. He felt cold too the touch and he was very pale compared to the tan arms of the giant that was holding him.

"He woke up from a nap screaming then he just turned into a vegetable." Kuroko pushed Mayuzumi out of the way to enter his apartment and the head Alpha had half a mind to kick him in the back.

"Mibuchi isn't gonna like-"

"What happened to Sei-chan!?" Came a loud screech from the door. Mayuzumi sighed loudly as his second in command hurried into the room to check on the Omega.

"Did you at least get Nebuya and Hayama?" Mayuzumi asked but he didn't need to since the two he asked for were currently standing in the doorway now as well. "Never mind."

"Put him on the couch." Midorima told Murasakibara and the giant did what he was told. Akashi was laid down on the couch and Mibuchi quickly went over to him.

"Sei-chan, sweetie, can you hear me in there? Oh dear, look at his eyes! Something is terribly wrong if they're colored like this." Mibuchi cupped Akashi's cheeks in his hands and turned his head this way and that to see that Akashi's eyes weren't focused on anything. "Sweetheart, can you look at me, please?"

"He was screaming for Nijimura before he turned into this. What could that mean?" Midorima asked the Rakuzan pack. Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them while Mibuchi looked horrified.

"Something happened to that idiot. We have to find him." Mayuzumi stated.

"But he's in America! That's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Kise exclaimed. Mayuzumi sighed softly because it was too late for this.

"I give you permission to stay in one of the hotels here but Akashi is staying in this room. There's a hotel across the street, go make use of it."

"You're not the boss of us." Kuroko narrowed his eyebrows at him but Mayuzumi just smirked at him.

"Nope but your boss is most likely dead and you're on my territory now, kid. So, I suggest that you do what I say when I say it."

That caused growling to erupt in the room.

Mibuchi quickly got up to diffuse the tension before a fight broke out.

"What he meant was, we don't have enough room here for the five of you. It would be better for you all to stay across the street. The hotel is very nice!" Mibuchi smiled nervously at them and sighed when the Teiko pack nodded their heads.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Please take care of Akashi-kun." With that, the Teiko pack left.

"They're intimidating. It's kind of scary." Hayama admitted.

"Not like we couldn't take them in a fight." Nebuya decided it was a wonderful time to flex his muscles. Mibuchi rolled his eyes before going back over to Akashi. He knelt down beside the couch and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Wake up soon, Sei-chan."

"He will when he's ready. It's kind of strange watching him like this." Mayuzumi felt uneasy looking at the red head and shuddered a bit. He just needs to know what Nijimura did to make him like this.

~

Akashi had been like this for two whole days, not even including the day he woke up like this. Rakuzan was beginning to get anxious because not even pack doctors knew what to make off him. The old Teiko pack had been researching day and night to find a cure to whatever Akashi was going through. The red headed Omega was silent as night and he wouldn't eat anything which had Mibuchi on edge big time.

"You can't shove food in his mouth! He's not going to swallow it!" Mayuzumi had to save the red head from the overly mothering Alpha.

"But he needs to eat! It's been three days!"

"We'll figure something out, okay? Stop trying to kill him." Mayuzumi sighed a little then froze when he smelled something. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What? What is it-" Mibuchi was caught off guard when he smelt it too. Not only did he smell a particular scent, he smelled blood.

Quickly, the two Alphas made their way towards the door of the apartment and opened it up to the hallway. Mayuzumi sniffed the air again before following the scent towards another hallway in the apartment complex. Mibuchi was right behind him when he covered his nose because of how strong the smell of blood was.

"How the hell did you get here?" Mayuzumi walked forward to the figure leaning against the wall while holding his chest where a bloody wound could be seen.

"It's nice to see you too, Chihiro." Nijimura smiled softly at him before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Akashi woke up extremely tired with the need to eat something. His stomach was clenching up in hungry while his mouth felt as if cotton had been stuffed in it for not drinking. The Omega whimpered a little on the bed he was laying on and moved just an inch to hit someone. Akashi frown in confusion before noticing that he was sharing the bed with someone he didn't expect to see.

"Nijimura?" Akashi winced at how much it hurt to talk and reached over to touch the Alpha as if to see if he was in fact there. There were bandages on his arms, chest, and one on the Alpha's cheek but he seemed to be okay. Akashi then slowly got out of bed to look out the window to see that it was night time and he frowned in confusion because this was not Tokyo. He then hobbled over to the bedroom door to investigate when he heard voices from the living room.

"I can't believe he's here. How the hell did he even get here? No plane would've let him onboard with those wounds." Mayuzumi's voice could easily be identified.

"No clue but we have to take care of him until he gets better. Sei-chan needs help as well. Should we contact a witch?" Mibuchi's voice was next to be heard.

"No, I'm not getting involved with the likes of them. Doing business with them is terrible."

"I wasn't aware that witches exist too." Akashi spoke up startling both males. Mibuchi whipped his head around at the sound of his voice and hurried over to him.

"Sei-chan, you're back!"

"I wasn't aware that I went anywhere." Akashi told him honestly but Mibuchi just squeezed him tighter.

"It feels so good to hear your voice! I missed it so much!"

"Careful with him." Mayuzumi commented as he headed into the kitchen to fix Akashi something to eat. "You had us all worried about you and then that asshole showing up just added onto the pile."

"I-I'm still confused on the situation. Please explain." Akashi was lead to the couch to sit down by Mibuchi, who still wouldn't let him go.

"You had some sort of a panic attack and went into a coma for three days. Also last night, Nijimura showed up in all kinds of battle scars. The Teiko pack is staying in the hotel across the street so I'll call them to come over when-"

"No, they'll find out tomorrow. Let Akashi rest for tonight." Mayuzumi walked in with a plate a food that demanded Akashi's attention. The red head was instantly drawn towards it. "Eat up then go wash. You reek."

"You smell like home to me, Sei-chan! Don't listen to him!"

"Mibuchi, don't be gross." Mayuzumi sighed out to him then sat down on the couch as well. It was strange watching Akashi eat normally for the first time in days. The young Omega was definitely starving as he stuffed his cheeks and Mayuzumi felt unbelievably fuzzy watching him. He reached up to place his hand on Akashi's slightly greasy hair and ruffled it a bit. "I'm glad you're back."

"Chi-chan, you being gentle is scary." Mibuchi snickered out which almost caused the head alpha to get upset.

After that fiasco and Akashi's stomach was as full as it could be, the Omega went to go wash up since he could actually smell himself now and cleaned his hair. Once he was properly dressed, Akashi went back into Mayuzumi's guest room where Nijimura had been lying unconscious and headed over towards him after closing the door.

"He has the same wounds I did in my dreams." Akashi commented as his fingers brushed against the chest wound but careful not to put pressure on it.

_My bond with Shuuzou is extremely strong._

"And why's that?"

_He was the very first person I bonded to in my new body all those years ago. We shared a heart beat and we shared our powers that united us as one._

"Does it not work the same way for the other Teiko members?" Akashi sat down on the bed and grabbed Nijimura's hand in his.

_No, for example, if you were to bond with him, you would become one but if you decide to bond with others after him, you would not be able to share anything else._

"How do you bond with someone?"

_Through a blood ritual where your spirits touch in another world. It is quite beautiful. Intercourse is usually how it ends._

"Oh." Akashi felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment for thinking of Nijimura that way but his heart felt extremely fuzzy at the thought. The Omega then leaned forward to brush Nijimura's bangs out of his face when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was flipped over onto his back. Akashi's eyes widen at the silver ones glaring down at him so hatefully while a deep growl escaped his chest.

Slowly, Akashi lifted his hand to cup one of Nijimura's cheeks while smiling gently. The Aloha narrowed his eyes at him in confusion and it seemed to piss him off more but Akashi didn't care.

_Careful. Right now, he doesn't recognize you. He still thinks he's being attacked._

"I'm not going to hurt you, Shuuzou. I promise." Akashi uttered out to him when he noticed that Nijimura's canine teeth had sharpened significantly along with his nails that were currently shredding through the sheets. Nijimura stared at him for a few seconds then the look of realization took over his features then he blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Akashi?" Nijimura questioned as if he was seeing him for the first time. Akashi smiled at him brightly when Nijimura had decided that it was the perfect time to kiss him. Akashi's eyes widen at the sudden kiss but his eyes fluttered closed as he returned it just as ferociously.

"I missed you so much." Nijimura spoke softly against his skin while he kissed him all over his face. Akashi couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at the treatment.

"I missed you too." Akashi sighed softly and he really meant it. There was something about Nijimura that made Akashi feel different and warm.

Maybe it was because of the bond Nijimura had formed all those years ago with Phoenix.

Maybe it was because Akashi had developed a slight interest in him when they were together.

Neither of them knew.

Nijimura got off of him in favor of sitting up correctly and looking around the room. He could smell that he was definitely in Rakuzan territory which would explain why Akashi was here with him and that he had made it to Japan safely. Nijimura grunted out when pain spread throughout his chest and laid back down against the pillows to relax.

"Would you like for me to get you some pain pills?" Akashi asked him while getting ready to crawl out of the bed. Nijimura just shook his head.

"Medicine won't heal my soul. It'll be a while until I can get back on my feet properly." But I don't have that kind of time, he thought to himself. Akashi looks at him warily before standing up from the bed.

“I can go get Mayuzumi-“

“No, don’t worry about it.”

“He’s in the next room. It really won’t be a problem-“

“Akashi, do you- oh, you’re up too.” Mayuzumi had entered the room with a bowl of what seemed to be soup. Nijimura grunted at him a little before leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“Akashi, could you give us a minute?” Nijimura asked the Omega, who nodded his head and quickly left the room then closed the door behind them.

“Alright, make this quick. I have no desire to engage in a conversation with you that last more than ten minutes.” Mayuzumi sighed out as he placed the bowl of soup on the night stand.

“Thank you for taking care of him after all these years. It really means a lot to me.” Nijimura started but Mayuzumi snorted a bit.

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know but I’m still grateful.” Nijimura’s face turned dark all of a sudden. “There’s a pack on its way here that wants to take Akashi because of Phoenix. I was able to keep them at bay for a while but as you can see, I can’t take anymore hits.”

“Well, thankfully my pack is fully capable of taking on arrogant packs.” Mayuzumi was pretty sure that Rakuzan could handle anyone that came their way. They’ve done it before and they would do it again.

“This pack isn’t like the others, Chihiro.” Nijimura’s ominous tone made Mayuzumi feel a tad bit uneasy.

“Once they set sights on something, there’s nothing holding them back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment~


End file.
